You're Mine
by sayah1112
Summary: When Kagome's little brother becomes ill Kagome is willing to do whatever she can in order to see him well again. Even become a stripper. What happens when someone recognizes her? -*- This is a dark fic. Contains bondage, non con, spanking, etc. Not for the faint of heart-*-
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from this story.

Chapter 1:

Kagome's hands shook as she stood outside in the cold, the icy winter wind tearing through her long ebony locks and sending shivers skittering down her spine. She hugged her thin jacket tighter to her body, her finely arched brows drawing together and down as her teeth worried gently at her lower lip. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. That she was actually here. What other choice was left to her, really? Her heart was hammering in her rib cage, and Kagome had to suck in several lungful's of air in a latch ditch effort to calm her racing heart.

Staring up at the three story brick house, her body trembled. And despite the fact that it was twenty degrees outside, she wasn't trembling from the cold. She stared hard at the cobble stone walkway that lead to the white painted double doors of the mini mansion. A three car garage. A perfectly manicured lawn and hedges. A Ferrari 458 Italian sitting in the driveway. She glanced down the block at houses that looked nearly identical to this one. Houses that reeked of wealth and excess.

She didn't belong here. Not in her hand-me-down flannel jacket and her worn out pair of jeans. She shot a worried glance over her shoulder at her 95 jeep Cherokee sport. Bright red, with dark circles of rust by the wheel wells and by the gas tank, Old Faithful had definitely seen better days. Not to mention that it stuck out like a sore thumb in a neighborhood like this one. But the car wasn't the only thing that stuck out around here. This was where the children of the old wealth lived. Already she could feel the suspicious stares of the neighborhood narrowing in on her.

Hunching her shoulders, Kagome began the long walk up to what could arguably be the worst mistake she would ever make. How had her life come to this? She had to wonder, knowing that soon she would find herself flat on her back, at the complete and utter mercy of one of the most cold hearted bastards she had ever known.

Bowing her head against the cold and the emotions that were rampaging through her, Kagome made her way towards the front door…and Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"Wait, what?"

At first she had thought she had heard her mother wrong. Staring down at the phone in her hand as if the cause for her confusion could be chalked up to bad cell phone reception.

"It's cancer. Kagome, oh god. I'm such a fool. I shouldn't have done this over the phone. Come home, honey. We can talk about this when you get here." Her mother's worried voice, strained with tears, came over the phone.

"Yeah, okay." Kagome's fingers fumbled for the off button, her eyes turning distant. It couldn't be. It had to be a mistake. There was just no way that her little brother had cancer. Souta was only twelve years old for chrissakes. Sure, kids got cancer all the time. But those were other kids. Things like that didn't happen to people she actually knew, to her very own family. Kagome shoved her phone into her pocket; her teeth gritted against the sudden wash of disbelief and pain the swept through her. This could not be happening.

She didn't know how she made it home that day; she didn't remember most of the drive. Nor did she remember most of the conversation she, her mother, and her grandfather had, all huddled around the living room. All crying. They couldn't afford the treatments. They didn't have the money it would take to help Souta get better. They'd have to sell the house, Kagome's mother had tearfully explained. Even with what little money they would make off the house her family had lived in for countless generations, it still might not be enough.

That was the day that Kagome's life changed, irrevocably. Nothing would ever be the same for her. It was senior year of high school, Kagome had just turned eighteen…and all of that meant nothing. Because her brother was really, really, sick. And he might never get better again. Kagome would do anything for her little brother, and anything for her family.

Which was how she found herself, three months later, working at the Golden Butterfly. It was not a place where good little girls worked. It was not a place a young woman of morals would be caught dead near. It was a strip club, and on the racier side. Freshly eighteen, she was the perfect catch for Bankotsu, the owner and proprietor. Kagome was fairly certain she had reeked of desperation when she had stumbled into Bankotsu's establishment; her face flushed a cherry red. She had begged for a job, desperate for the cash flow that her family urgently needed. Bankotsu had played hard to get, but was secretly delighted to have such a young, pretty, face working at his establishment. He was the brand new owner of the Golden Butterfly, which had been around for about twenty years prior. He wanted to put a fresh face on the old place, make it classier, and Kagome was the perfect face for his new establishment. She embodied everything that he wanted this place to be. Young, in the prime of her life, beautiful and sweet.

"You want a job." Bankotsu had said with a wry smile. "Get up on that stage and dance for me." He jerked his head toward the stage behind her. Kagome had to swallow down the nerves that were dancing tight in her belly. Sure she had seen people dance erotically in movies, but she had never actually tried to do it herself. She shrugged her backpack off her shoulders, letting it to fall to the ground as she made her way slowly to the stage. She would do anything for her brother, whose chemo treatments were becoming increasingly expensive. He had already lost the majority of his hair. Steeling herself mentally, Kagome climbed the stairs to the stage.

"Alright, baby, let's see what you can do." Bankotsu called out from the bar, raising a beer to her in salute. Despite the fact that this chick looked the part, if she couldn't dance it was a moot point. Although, Bankotsu supposed he could always have her be a shot girl.

"Aren't…aren't you gonna put the music on?" Kagome's voice called out quietly. Bankotsu smirked inwardly at the nervous tremor in her voice. It was becoming abundantly clear that this girl had no experience what so ever. To him, it was refreshing as it was erotic. His eyes narrowed on her slight form, standing up on the stage with her hands clasped tightly in front of her, her body language tense, rigid. God, she looked and acted like a little virgin. He felt himself harden, despite his best efforts to remain professional.

"You don't need music to take off your clothes. Stop wasting my time here kid. Either you're going to dance, or you're not." Bankotsu called out, hoping like hell he wasn't about to scare the girl away.

Nodding her bowed head, Kagome took a deep breath. She could do this. She toed her shoes off, kicking them to the side of the stage. Rotating her head from side to side she loosened her neck and shoulders. Kagome could dance, had always loved dancing, she just had never done so while…taking her clothes off.

Her first attempt had been somewhat clumsy at best. Her body could move sensually with ease, but when it actually came to taking off her clothes? The girl had problems. Bankotsu rubbed his chin in thought as he watched her dance. The girl had potential that was for sure.

"Alright, hold up there kid." He called out, halting Kagome in her tracks. The girl had just been fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, her movements becoming awkward and choppy.

He made his way toward the stage, pulling up a folding chair as he went.

"Take your clothes off."

"W-What?" The girl's cheeks immediately went a bright shade of red.

"Take your clothes off. I want you to strip down to your bra and panties. Don't worry about finesse right now."

Kagome closed her eyes, humiliated. Of course this is what she had signed up for…but she wasn't expecting him to be so…blunt about it. The impatient look he was shooting her way said that Kagome was about to lose this opportunity if she didn't comply.

"O-Okay." With a heavy heart she divested herself of her shirt and skirt, even her socks, which got an appreciative whistle from Bankotsu. When she was finally left in nothing but her bra and panties, she looked over at her new boss.

"Well, I'll say this for you. You definitely have a nice, tight, little body." Bankotsu said, as if he were looking at a car, or a horse. Not a human being. "You can dance, but when it comes to embracing your inner slut? You have problems."

Kagome wasn't sure it was possible for her to turn any redder than she already was.

"You know what your problem is, kid? You're a virgin. You have no experience, that much is clear." He shook his head with a sigh.

"I-I can learn!" Kagome protested, her hands clenched into small fists at her sides.

"Then dance for me. Take off your bra and panties and dance for me. I want to see you move. I want to see you own your sexuality. You're a woman, god damn it, not a little girl. Act like it."

Kagome reared back, insulted and humiliated. A little girl? Her eyes narrowed at the gauntlet that Bankotsu had just thrown down. She'd show him. With her chin raised defiantly in the air, and fire flashing in her eyes, she undid the clasp on her bra, allowing her breasts to bounce free of the cups. With an almost feline snarl on her lips, Kagome danced. She lost herself in the rhythm of her own music, her hips rotating and gyrating to a beat that only she could hear. Her heart pounded in her breast as she danced, dipped, and swirled. Slowly she made her way off the stage and over to Bankotsu's seated form. She drank up the sight of him devouring her with his eyes, her gaze dropping to the tent in his black trousers. It wasn't long before she was straddling him, her back arched as she gave him a lap dance he wouldn't soon forget.

"Alright, alright. You've got the job." Kagome came to a stop when she heard Bankotsu groan the words. Her skin was flushed and sheened with sweat. Her heart was beating double time in her chest. And to her own astonishment…she was wet. Ready. Later she would feel ashamed of the reaction, mortified even. In the moment? All she felt was victorious.

And that was how Kagome Higurashi, straight A student and member of the student council, became an erotic dancer.

The cash flow was amazing. Sure, it could be demeaning at times, but it was also highly erotic for both her and her customers. And the money? Working for a period of four hours could bring in well over five hundred dollars. Sure it meant that she had a couple of sleepless nights, especially during the week when she had to wake up and go to school. Her grades began to slip, although marginally. But Souta was getting his treatments, and her family was able to keep their heads above water…even if it was only just.

Besides, if she were honest with herself, Kagome enjoyed her job. It was easy, erotic. And completely anonymous. Bankotsu had just taken over the place, which meant that the entire building had been all but gutted. He had totally jazzed the club up in an effort to reach out to wealthier clientele. And the strippers? Wore Venetian masks. The only place in town that the girls' identities were somewhat protected. Bankotsu thought it would add to the allure of the place, bring in more customers. After all, who didn't like a mystery? The guy had a head for business, because the customers came pouring in.

Which had been great. That is, until it all went to hell.

It had been a regular Friday night at the club, and Kagome was getting ready to go on. She was old hat at this game now, and although she went home every night feeling guilty and used, when she was on that stage…well, she felt far from such emotions. Here men wanted her, lusted after her. She could make them melt, she could make them hard. She had power here. Out there, in the real world, she had none. She couldn't stop her brother from getting cancer. She couldn't make her family richer, despite her best efforts. She couldn't do…much of anything. Out there she was just a chump, going through the motions. But here? Here she had power. Here she was queen, and her word was law. And Kagome owned that, much to Bankotsu's unholy glee.

How far the mighty have fallen, Kagome thought with a sad smile as she peeked around the curtain. Out on the floor Ari was working the pole, neon lights flashing as men crowded around the stage, eager to get just a taste of what she was putting on display. Money littered the ground, hung out of her g-string. Soon her set would be over, and it would be Kagome's turn.

Kagome couldn't help the sharp pang of arousal that settled hot and heavy in her lower stomach. She could feel her muscles clenching, anticipating, and licked her lower lip. As much as she hated to admit it…Kagome loved to perform. These men, these strangers, made her feel like an absolute goddess.

All too soon Ari was bustling back stage, her eyes shining bright from behind her mask.

"Good Luck Kags!" Ari whispered, pulling crisp dollar bills out of her g-string. "They're really riled up tonight."

"Thank you Red, for giving us quite the show." Bankotsu's voice came over the loud speakers in the club, barely heard over the steady stream of music and male voices. The sound of clinking glasses, laughter, and the occasional shout filled the room.

Here at the golden butterfly Bankotsu had given all of his strippers the names of butterfliAri was "Red" as in the red lacewing butterfly. Yura, a beautiful woman in her early thirties was "The Monarch", as she was the oldest and most seasoned of the strippers here. Kagome's stage name was Blue, after the blue Morpho butterfly. She looked down at her ensemble, the metallic blue wings that were strapped on to her back (yes, Bankotsu actually made them dress like butterflies). Her mask which curved down half of her face and covered her brow, eyes and the ridge of her nose, was black with metallic blue speckles. She wore a short black skirt with white and red spotted along the hem, and a tight fitting royal blue corset laced in black. She might look like a sexy Halloween costume gone overboard… but for some reason the men around here ate it up.

She heard the music for her set come on and anticipation stole her breath even as a sultry smile was pulling at her lips. As much as she hated that she had to do this…she also loved it. When it came to thrills, there was nothing quite like it. After all, the only thing protecting her identity was a small, flimsy mask and luck. Plenty of times she had seen boys from her high school come in here. She had even seen her principal and science teacher at the club. Kagome and the rest of the girls had signed a disclosure agreement when they first started working here. Bankotsu took protecting his clientele as well as his girls very seriously. The strippers weren't allowed to talk about who they had seen at work, and the men weren't allowed to touch the girls without express permission.

As the music came on for her set and Bankotsu's whiskey smooth voice announced her over the speakers, Kagome took a deep breath and stepped on stage. To those in the crowd who were actually paying attention, excited cheers and catcalls broke out. Kagome was one the most popular strippers at the club. Maybe it was the way she moved, or the fact that she was clearly young. Whatever the reason, she had a strong following here.

Kagome sashayed on to the stage, her movements like liquid sex. As the music thrummed and drummed, she danced, her hips swaying seductively as she shot coy looks over her shoulder at her audience. Within a matter of minutes Kagome was shimmying her skirt down, gracefully stepping out of it to bend over and touch the floor in a back arching move that defied reason. She wore only her corset and a thin scrap of a g-string, which she flaunted to the crowd of excited men. Kagome was in her element; flirting with the men who had the biggest bills in their hands, casting winks and sexy smiles to her admirers. When she danced, she lost herself to the feeling pumping through her veins. It was a heady rush of arousal and adrenaline. It wasn't long before she stripped off her corset, her full breasts proudly on display as she worked the pole.

Perhaps if she had been paying more attention that night, she would have noticed the pair of intrigued golden eyes watching her every move.

All too soon the music died down and Kagome made her exit, much to the disappointed shouts of the men behind her. She knew this night she would make a killing in lap dances alone. Smirking, Kagome squeezed herself back into her corset, winking at Yura as the older woman made her way on to the stage. She walked into the back hallway, which was for personnel only, and let out a sigh. She could feel how wet she was from dancing up there on stage and a quick flash of shame stole through her. She knew it was wrong, what she was doing. If her mother ever found out just how, exactly, Kagome made her money… well, she was pretty sure it would give the kind hearted woman a heart attack. And her grandfather? Kagome closed her eyes tight, wishing – not for the first time, that there was some other way she could do this. Some other way she could help her family out.

"What's wrong Kagome? Ashamed?" A deep, smooth, male voice queried. Kagome's head snapped up, her hand flying to the mask that was still on her face as her liquid brown eyes clashed with heated amber. Shock stole the breath from her lungs for a second before panic had her sucking in another one. Golden eyes and moonbeam hair, pulled back into a queue at the nape of his neck. An aristocratic face that she had only ever seen in pictures, so cold and aloof, stared down hard at her. A quick glance around confirmed that there was no one else in the hallway but the two of them. Unconsciously she took a step back, pressing herself into the concrete wall as if she could disappear into it.

Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru Taisho, her friend Inuyasha's older brother. She had heard enough stories about the cold hearted prick over the years. How he hated humans. How he was constantly verbally abusing and belittling Inuyasha and his mother any chance he got. Inuyasha hated Sesshoumaru, and for good reason too. And now?

Although she had never met the demon, he knew exactly who she was. Her fingertips pressed hard against the Venetian mask on her face, confirming the fact that it was still actually in place. Her worst fear had finally come to pass, and in the worst possible way. Someone recognized her. And that someone just happened to be her best friend's older brother. Mortification and fear had her hands shaking.

"N-No I'm not-"

"Don't try to deny it, Kagome." Sesshoumaru sneered, taking a powerful step closer to her, invading her space. He was tall, much taller than Inuyasha. With broad shoulders accentuated by a well-tailored white dress shirt, and strong hands with lean fingers propped on his narrow hips, he screamed dominance and power. This was a man who was used to getting his way. This was a man who could easily snap her in two, if the stories were to be believed.

"I can smell the half breed on you. His filthy scent clings to your skin."

Kagome flinched. She was scared. She didn't want Inuyasha to know what she was doing every weekend, why she had to keep declining his offers to hang out with him, Miroku, Kikyo and Kouga. They had been best friends since kindergarten, and she had been slowly but surely pulling away from him over the past couple of months. She knew he would be outraged, perhaps even disgusted. He'd want to help. And he couldn't. Kagome's hands clenched into small fists at her side as she stared up into cold golden eyes. It was remarkable how similar the brothers were, even as they were completely different. Inuyasha didn't possess this cool disdain that Sesshoumaru was leveling upon her right now.

"This is area is for employees only, Sesshoumaru. You can't-"

Kagome startled as Sesshoumaru jerked into motion. One minute he had been standing a few feet away from her and the next he was in her face, impossibly strong arms bracketed on either side of her head. Caging her in. She swallowed, her gaze lifting to stare up at the demon who had caused her friend so much pain over the years.

"Do you dare tell this Sesshoumaru what to do, little girl?"

Kagome was scared. Her heart fluttered like a caged thing in her chest as the demon moved in even closer to her, his face mere inches from her own.

"I know who you are Kagome. And I have no problem using that information to get what I want. I can, and I will, destroy you."

Oh god, this couldn't be happening. This wasn't real.

"No, don't. Please." Kagome placed a hand against the wall of his chest, startling as her palm made contact with the searing heat of his skin.

"You don't want me to tell Inuyasha about your little exploits here? Perhaps your parents? Your school? Maybe they'd like to know how wet you get when you take your clothes off for strange men."

Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes. "Sesshoumaru, please, please don't tell them. No one's supposed to know."

"And what will you do, Kagome, to keep this information a secret. What will you offer?"

"Anything. I'll do anything. Please don't tell them. Please?" How could someone be so cruel? So callous? She had never met this demon before. He had no reason to hate her, to want to hurt her. But here he was, casting dark looks her way, threatening to tear apart the fabric of her world.

"You will quit your job here."

Quit? Kagome paused, knowing that her family desperately needed the money she earned every weekend in order to keep afloat. Souta needed the money for his treatments. Some sort of reluctance must have shown on her face, because a snarl twisted across the demon's lips even as his eyes narrowed.

"O-Okay. I'll quit!" Kagome raised her hands in placation. She supposed if that was all it took to keep him quiet, then she could do it.

"Very good."

Without warning he reached down, strong fingers grabbing her chin, forcing her gaze upward to meet his.

"I will give you a card. On that card is an address. You will be there at eight o'clock sharp, next Friday. If you do not show up, if you are even a minute late, I will let all and sundry know about your dirty little secret." His cold amber gaze narrowed on her. She could feel the heat and tension in his body, buffeting her.

"Is that clear, Kagome?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be there."

"Good, very good."

And then he did the strangest thing of all. He bent, his lips going to the pale column of her exposed throat. She startled at the silken caress of his warm lips brushing against her skin. A hot, wet, tongue flicked out to taste her. Kagome couldn't help the surprised gasp let spilled past her lips.

And just like that he was gone. Walking down the hallway, his back towards her.

Kagome watched him go, a shaking hand held to her throat, her eyes wide and startled. She looked down to see a business card tucked into the front of her corset.

Kagome glanced down at her watch and the time it read. 7:59 p.m. With a deep breath she pressed the doorbell, hearing the chiming of bells echo throughout what had to be a spacious home. A minute later the door opened, revealing Sesshoumaru. He was dressed in black dress pants, pleated and tailored. The sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up, revealing strong fore arms. A red tie, loosened as if he had been tugging on it, lay across his broad chest. His hair was pulled back and out of his face. A face that was staring hard at her, impassive.

"Kagome. Come in." He took a step back, gesturing for her to proceed inside. Kagome bit down hard on her lower lip, her eyes skittering down to her feet as she stepped past the threshold of Sesshoumaru's home. She missed the way his eyes narrowed on her car, the look of disgust that flitted across his face.

She stood in the entry way of a grand foyer. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung above them, sending rainbows to dance across the walls and wooden floors. Kagome was only given a second to appreciate the beauty and opulence around her before Sesshoumaru's voice commanded her attention.

"Take off your clothes. Now."

Startled, she turned to him. Unsure of what she had just heard.

"What?"

"In my home you will be naked at all times. You, girl, belong to me now. If you hesitate, I have no problem destroying you." He picked up a manila envelope from the hall table and handed it to her.

Shocked, Kagome took it. Slowly she opened, already knowing what she was going to find inside. Shame had her cheeks turning a dusky pink as she pulled out several photos of herself. Dancing. Her head thrown back, the mask not doing enough to obscure her face. Anyone who knew her well would be able to tell that these were pictures of her. Her breasts, her ass. Her legs wrapped around the pole.

Swallowing hard, she slowly raised her eyes up to Sesshoumaru. He was staring at her, golden eyes narrowed.

"You may keep those. I have plenty of copies…all of which are addressed to your mother, grandfather, Inuyasha, and your school principal. Now, you can do as I say… or I will see to it that all those envelopes are delivered. What will it be Kagome? Will you submit? Or am I to ruin you?"

"W-why? Why do this? What have I ever done to you to deserve this?" Kagome whispered the words, her hands clutching hard at the front of her jacket.

Sesshoumaru simply stared at her for a moment, his head tilted slightly to the side, before he took a step toward her, his hand reaching out to cup her face and tilt it upward. The action was deceptively gentle.

"Because I want you Kagome. And I always get what I want. Always."

REVIEW! And thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Sesshoumaru Taisho considered himself to be a relatively simple demon. He liked the finer things in life; food, clothes, cars, and women. He was meticulous; detail orientated, and had a head for business that rivaled his father's. He was good with investing his money, and he was nobody's fool. People who tried to cheat him in business or in life, quickly found themselves on the receiving end of his chillingly cold ire. Sesshoumaru was nothing if not thorough, and decimating his enemies until they had nothing but the clothes on their backs and fear in their eyes was a most favorite past time of his.

He was not an easy demon to anger. He was a rather indifferent man, exacting and powerful, but impassive. He was not easily moved by petty human emotions. Nor was he swayed by guilt, compassion, or kindness. He was a demon who liked to be in control. No, he _needed_ to be in control. Because he was smarter, faster, stronger…and he was just too damned good at it.

But for the last four years Sesshoumaru Taisho, heir to Taisho enterprises and billionaire in his own right, had been having…_difficulties._ There was no other word to describe what the rather impassive demon lord was going through. Occasionally he would be beset by these niggling, pestering, little…_feelings._ At first it had come as a shock to the stoic demon, who prided himself on his extreme sense of control.

To be honest, the problems started from the day his idiotic half-brother was born. Whether he liked it or not, Inuyasha had become a responsibility that he had no desire for. Clearly, no matter what Sesshoumaru did, the child would never fully acclimate with either the human population, or the more lofty demon elite. An outcast from day one, Inuyasha proved to be a rather pervasive thorn in Sesshoumaru's side.

A loud, brash, cocky, insolent thorn. One who didn't know a gift when it was given to him. As if Sesshoumaru had all the time in the world to tend to the half demon's needs. Any minute Sesshoumaru spent in Inuyasha's presence was, in and of itself, a gift. Sesshoumaru's time _was_ money. He was the head of one of the largest corporations _in the world. _ Every second spent away from the office, or away from his blackberry, was worth thousands of dollars. But did that idiot see it as such? No. As if Sesshoumaru _wanted_ to spend time with the worthless get. It was, however, his duty as the eldest of Inu Taisho's sons to train the younger generations in the dog demon culture. Not that Inuyasha appreciated his efforts. No, that insolent child saw everything Sesshoumaru did to help him as a personal affront. _How ironic._

Who was it that had trained the idiot to fight? To defend himself? Who was it that had trained the half breed to use more than just his eyes; but his enhanced sense of smell and hearing? Who was it that paid for the clothes on his back and the food in his belly? And did Sesshoumaru get any thanks? No. The half breed was too caught up on words, too caught up in the sticky, tangled, emotional web that humans seemed to love to weave. Disgusting. Sesshoumaru had tried, and failed, to teach the half demon to rise above such…_tendencies._ But it had been an effort in futility. Although Inuyasha was a strong fighter and a quick learner…he would never rise above his human side. The brash idiot simply felt too much, and too strongly. Something that Sesshoumaru found almost amusing to torment him with.

That is, until Inuyasha had been fourteen. Then, well, everything seemed to change. And not for the better. No, it was around Inuyasha's fourteenth year that Sesshoumaru first caught scent of _her. _At first, he didn't know what it was. He had stopped by Inuyasha and his human mother's home to berate the half demon for his poor grades in _public_ school. Despite the fact that the half demon had all of their father's resources and money at his disposal, he had insisted on going to public school with his _friends._ Something that Sesshoumaru would never have allowed, but Izayoi had stood firm behind her young son. If he wanted to go to public school, then he could. After all, that was where she herself had gone, and there was certainly nothing wrong with the institution.

Sesshoumaru could simply not believe the utter gall of the woman. So Inuyasha had gone to a public school, a place that offered little to no challenge for even a half demon of Inuyasha' caliber. He was, after all, a Taisho. One of the most elite of demon kind. It was a pity that father had sullied their bloodline with a human, and then left Sesshoumaru to deal with the repercussions. Namely a stubborn and bullheaded Inuyasha. Who simply wasn't being pushed enough to succeed in a society where average was just not good enough. Sesshoumaru had long ago spoken with the principal of Inuyasha's public school and made arrangements for all of the boy's progress reports to be delivered directly to his desk at Taisho Industries headquarters.

When Sesshoumaru had seen that the boy was pulling in B's instead of straight A's at a _public_ school of all places, he had felt a small spark of what could only be construed as irritation. This would not do. Not at all.

So the demon lord had cancelled his meetings and cleared his schedule. The half demon had to be set straight, whether he liked it or not. And set the boy straight he had. Except…

The half demon, for the first time since Sesshoumaru had known him, had actually smelt…good. An elusive scent, like spring rain mixed with fresh earth, had clung to the boy's skin. It tickled the olfactory senses, teased the brain….made him _want._ And that was simply unacceptable. Sesshoumaru did not want for anything. It took a little investigative work, discrete of course, through a period of prolonged visits and probing questions but it wasn't long before Sesshoumaru discovered just where that scent came from. And whom, exactly, that it belonged to.

A girl. A _human_ girl. Sesshoumaru had been disgusted, baffled, and to put it simply…out of sorts. How could he, Sesshoumaru Taisho, last great demon lord of the West, stoop so low as to actually…_enjoy_ the scent of a human girl? It was impossible. Improbable. And she was fourteen years old.

Repulsive.

Sesshoumaru had quickly withdrawn, ignoring all urges to track down the human child. A _child_. The demon lord threw himself back into his work (which wasn't very hard to do at all) and pointedly ignored the fact that every time he saw the half breed, the female's scent clung pervasively to his skin. Without meaning to, without even realizing it, Sesshoumaru's bi-monthly visits soon became monthly. Then weekly. There was much, after all, that Inuyasha had to learn about demon culture. And although the youth absolutely loathed Sesshoumaru's presence in his home, the half demon's grades did go up. He became stronger, faster, and better equipped at fighting off an attack then most full blooded demons. With Sesshoumaru's guidance, Inuyasha was slowly becoming worthy of his father's blood.

It wasn't until the past few months that something changed. At first it wasn't really noticeable. After all, Sesshoumaru had gotten so used to his little _visits_ that he had long ago forgotten the reason for them. At first it had just been a vague sense of something different. Something…changed. It took him nearly a month to figure out just what, exactly, had changed in the half breed's home.

Inuyasha no longer smelt as strongly of the _girl._ Her scent didn't cling to his skin as it once had. Bothersome. Dispassionately, Sesshoumaru wondered what had changed between the two. Clearly, Inuyasha was simply not seeing her as much as he used to. Oh well. Sesshoumaru couldn't be troubled with it. After all, he was a busy man and had much better things to do than wonder about a girl whom he had never met. He had, of course, seen her smiling face in pictures. Sleek raven hair, usually tousled, tumbling down her back. Bright, coffee colored eyes that smiled up at the camera. A wide, generous mouth and smile. So carefree in the picture framed on Izayoi's wall. With her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, peeking over his shoulder in impish glee. She had been sixteen years old when the photo was taken. Sesshoumaru's first glimpse at the girl who smelt of spring.

He was too busy to care, he decided. There was too much to be done at the company, too many things that needed his attention.

It was another two months before her scent disappeared completely from his half-brother. Against his better judgment, Sesshoumaru began to worry. Was there something wrong with the human? Had she and his damnable half-brother gotten into some sort of riff? He shook such thoughts from his head, concentrating instead on his work.

It was to be only a couple of weeks later that he would meet her for the first time. At a club of all places. Sesshoumaru had almost declined Jaken's offer to go out for the evening. The toady, who was his highly annoying but unflaggingly loyal secretary, had insisted on treating him on his birthday. As if Sesshoumaru cared for such frivolous occasions. He had let Jaken know, point blank, that he cared little for celebrating his day of birth. Such a thing was a human custom, and unworthy of the dignity of a Dog demon of his standing. Jaken had insisted, and so it seemed, had Naraku…a potential partner. One whom Sesshoumaru had been trying to win over for quite a few weeks now. With both Jaken and Naraku insisting that they go out to celebrate the occasion, Sesshoumaru had been hard pressed to say no. What could it hurt?

He didn't realize that Naraku would insist on bringing him to a strip club. Sesshoumaru did not frequent places where human women took off their clothes for money. There were several reasons for this; one being that the scent of male arousal in the air was cloying and disgusting. Two? Sesshoumaru had no interest in looking at human women undress. It had been quite some time since he had a bed partner, but they had always been female demons. Human women would never be able to sate him sexually. Sesshoumaru was a bit…_controlling_ when it came to sex. He needed someone who was strong enough to take what he could dish out, but would not chomp at the bit, so to speak. He had certain interests, liked certain things. Not just anyone, and certainly not a human woman, was able to fulfill his desires. When they walked into the club, Sesshoumaru had nearly turned on his heel and strode right out. He didn't know what stopped him from doing just that. Potentially lucrative partnership or not, Sesshoumaru normally would never had forced himself to endure such a place. He didn't know why he didn't leave. It wasn't until he was in the building for a few minutes that it hit him.

_She was here._

Her scent coated this place, beneath the stronger smells of lust, arousal, liquor and smoke. Hidden in the rubbish like a sparkling gem. The smell of fresh earth and rain. Immediately his golden eyes had narrowed, his interest peaked. What was that little girl doing in a place like this? Little more than a child, she had no business being in such an establishment. Should he escort her out? Did he really care to? Where were these protective urges coming from? For some reason Sesshoumaru was **_bothered_** by the fact that Inuyasha's little friend was in this club. It made a part of him _angry. _Why? He had no idea. He did not care to examine the strange feelings that were now coursing through his blood stream. He wanted to find her, drag her out of here and…

And what? Give her a stern talking to? Scold her? Sesshoumaru had never met the child before. She was Inuyasha's friend. She would hardly know him from a stranger off the street. Who was he to remove her from here and send her home? Because that was exactly what he wanted to do. His first instinct was to protect the girl.

That was, until the music changed and the lights dimmed.

"Introducing our youngest and most flexible in the collection, Blue."

At first Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the stage where a young woman strutted out, hips swaying to the fast beat of the music. He had been too busy looking for the girl while telling himself he was doing no such thing. It was by chance that his gaze landed upon the stage and the young woman who stood, legs spread wide as she bent over to snap up a twenty dollar bill, tossing a wink over her shoulder. He sucked in a shocked breath as she sashayed across the stage, her outfit leaving nothing to the imagination. High, firm, breasts. Mile long legs that ended in a tight, firm, ass. Beautifully laughing coffee colored eyes. A generous mouth turned up into a sexy smirk. As she danced Sesshoumaru could only stare in shock. Shock because this was the last place he had expected _the girl_ to be. And shock because, despite his previous protests otherwise, he was actually _aroused_ by her.

A horrible mixture of emotions welled up in him then, stirring painfully in his chest. Shock. Arousal. Anger.

How dare she? How could _she_ possibly illicit such feelings within him? A man who prided himself on his self-control was quickly losing it. He actually _wanted _her. No longer a little girl in his mind, the woman on stage who swayed with the music, her movements almost feline as she arched her back and thrust her hips, stirred within him a terrible arousal. He knew, in that moment, that he would do anything to have her. She was no innocent. There was no need any more to pretend otherwise. Unfortunately for this girl…she had unwittingly unleashed a beast. A monster. Ruthless. Cunning.

It was then that the plan formed in his mind. He pulled his secretary aside, whispered instructions in his ear. Unflaggingly loyal, Jaken did not question him. He knew the steely look in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

The lord was on the hunt. And he would take down his prey. Mercilessly.

When he confronted her in the hallway, the surprise that swam in her eyes, the fear, was like a sucker punch to his gut. He loved the way she looked. A contradiction. Dressed like a slut, but blushing like a virgin. She looked down and away, instinctively avoiding his gaze. It was all he could do not to take her there, pin her to the wall and have his way with her.

_Where_ was this feeling coming from? Why did he feel so damn strongly? It was a conundrum that he had no desire to sit by and quietly analyze, as was his wont. He wanted to run his hands through her hair, fist them in the silky tresses, and inflict her with his kiss. He wanted to wash away the scent of other men that clung to her skin, replace it with his own. The urge to claim her, make her submit to him and his beast was strong. Too strong.

When she tried to deny him, deny the truth, he had not been able to help himself. He had pushed himself into her space, using his body as a weapon of intimidation. He demanded honesty. Demanded respect. He saw her flinch away from him. Saw the fear of discovery, and the knowledge that she had been made.

She knew exactly who he was.

And now? She knew who was in charge. Sesshoumaru whispered his threats in her ear, letting her feel the power that burned hot and alive in his body. He could feel the subtle trembling of her body, delighting in her acquiescence. He had had to have a taste of her there. It took more effort than he was willing to admit to walk away from the girl. But he did.

And now she was in his home. In his domain, under his rule. Her cheeks a becoming shade of pink as she flicked through the glossy 8x10s. Damning pictures of Kagome stripping, teasing the crowd with that lithe little body.

His golden eyed gaze flicked to the outfit she wore, narrowing on the worn jeans and flannel jacket. The jeans were tight fitting, hugging her budding curves. But the jacket spoke of hard times, Sesshoumaru could clearly see where it had been patched, several times over. His golden eyes narrowed. When Inuyasha had first starting hanging around with this human, he had the girl's family investigated. Nothing of interest turned up. Just another middle class family, average in every way. So what had changed? Or perhaps the girl was trying to play some sort of game with him. Either way, Sesshoumaru didn't particularly care. He wanted this woman beneath him, begging for his cock, and the sooner the better.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru watched as a myriad of emotions washed over the human woman's face. Pain, anger, fear…defiance. His lip twitched upwards at the last one. He did so enjoy breaking the defiant ones.

Kagome felt a mixture of fear and loathing twist in her stomach. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she had been expecting this from the moment he had pinned her against the wall in the hallway at the Golden Butterfly. There had been no give in his eyes, no compassion, and there was certainly none now. She could feel his stare as if it were a brand against her skin, hot and probing. Waiting. Like a predator, and she his prey. Slowly her hands fisted into tiny, shaking, balls of helpless anger.

What she wanted to do was to tell him to go screw himself. What she wanted to do was turn on her heel and storm out of the door, slamming it in his holier-than-thou-art face. She wanted that smug look in his eyes gone, that small but telling upward smirk on his lips vanquished. What she wanted, more than anything, was to tell him to do his worst, because she didn't care.

Nothing could be further from the truth. Because Kagome did care. She knew how her mother would react. Knew that she would be absolutely devastated. The last thing that Kagome wanted to do was cause her mother more grief. What was going on with Souta was enough for all of them to deal with; her mother didn't need to know that her only daughter had been taking off her clothes for money. She wouldn't care that the money put food in their bellies or paid (partially) for Souta's treatments. So Kagome, for the first time in a long time, swallowed her pride and grit her teeth. Slowly, she nodded her acquiescence, ignoring the flicker of triumph that briefly flared in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

God she hated that pompous bastard. It wasn't bad enough that he was black mailing her, forcing her to do god-knows-what with him in his mini mansion. No, he had to go and add insult to injury by making her quit her job at the Golden Butterfly. Kagome's family _needed_ that money to keep their heads above water. So now, instead of working two days a week stripping for four hours, she was working the evening shift at Big Al's Diner Monday through Thursday and a double Saturday and Sunday. Her only day off was Friday, and instead of doing the six page essay on Shakespearean Literature due Monday, or the four pages of equations she had to solve for Math class, Kagome was here. In Sesshoumaru Taisho's house. Her best friend's older brother (who he hated) and one of the most powerful men in the world.

And he wanted her to take her clothes off. To strip down until she was in nothing more than her birthday suit. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was that he wanted from her. And yet still, Kagome couldn't help herself from asking, she couldn't stop the words from pouring caustically out of her mouth. There was an unspoken challenge in her tone. A challenge to own up to what he was doing, to look in the mirror and see himself.

"What is it, exactly, that you want from me? And for how long?"

Sesshoumaru leveled her with an icy glare as a humorless smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"What do I want?" He queried almost idly.

And suddenly he was in her space, stealing the breath from her lungs as he pushed her against the wall of the grand foyer. She gasped at the hard, hot, press of his taller, stronger, form trapping her there. Gasped as one of those hands wove through her ink black hair, fisting at the nape of her neck. A pained grunt was torn from her as he jerked her head backwards, bearing her throat to his piercing gaze. There was an almost animalistic snarl twisted across his lips, completely at odds with the impassive tone of voice.

"What I want," his lips brushed against the sensitive curve of her neck, hot tongue flicking across the pulse point, the deep baritone of his voice sending shivers down her spine. "Is to be buried so deep inside you," And then his free hand came down, grasped her thigh and lifted it up around his hip. Kagome let out a surprised yip as he pressed his hips forward, grinding his rigid, male, length against her feminine core. "That you won't be able to tell where I end, and you begin."

Helplessly her hands came up to press against his chest, trying in vain to put some distance between them. She had come here knowing what he wanted from her, and yet fear stole the very breath from her lungs, even as his close proximity had heat building in her lower stomach.

"As for how long we will have our little…arrangement." Sharp canines scrapped across her neck, teasing the thin, sensitive skin there. Kagome shivered , squirming beneath his hold, unable to escape his steely grasp.

"Well that…depends."

Kagome swallowed thickly, her eyes rolling up and to the side as she tried to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"O-On what?" She hated the nervous stutter in her voice, the way her hands shook and her heart beat like a trapped animal in her chest.

"On how good it feels to be inside you, of course."

Kagome stuttered her indignation, ignoring the almost amused grunt that fell from his lips. She struggled against him, but her thrashing got her nowhere. Instead, Sesshoumaru only moved closer, his lips slanting across her own as he took possession of her mouth. There was no other word to describe the way he claimed her with his lips, teeth and tongue. Kagome had been kissed before, but never like this. Never with such a hot, burning, intensity. He wasnt merely kissing her, he was claiming her mouth, her lips, her tongue. Dominance and power rolled off him in waves and kept her gasping for air.

And just as her own lips were parting beneath the passion of his kiss, just as her hips arched without conscious thought towards his own, Sesshoumaru withdrew. Kagome was left alone, trembling and breathless, slumped against the wall.

"So what will it be Ms. Higurashi? Your clothes? Or your pride?"

Breathlessly Kagome straightened; embarrassed at the way her legs trembled and the way her lips tingled and ached for his kiss. He had done it on purpose, she knew. Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, Kagome stood ramrod straight before the hard, cool, gaze of Sesshoumaru Taisho. With harsh, jerky, movements she stripped off her coat, folding it gently before setting it down on the ground behind her. The coat was the last one she had, and she certainly couldn't afford to buy another one. Not since she quit her job, anyways. As she went to remove her t-shirt, both hands gripping the bottom hem, she was stopped by hot, firm, hand on her arm.

"I've changed my mind." Sesshoumaru's voice, full of cool disdain, whispered softly in her ear.

Thank god. Maybe he was finally seeing what he was doing was wrong, mean, and downright cruel. It was about time the man came to his senses! Some of the relief she was feeling must have shown on her face, because Sesshoumaru's gaze flicked over her, the corner of his lip kicking up in a barely perceptible smirk.

"You will dance for me. In the living room." And without further prompting, Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped tight around her wrist and lead a stunned Kagome through the hallway, past several rooms (was that a library?), until they reached the living room.

Again, Sesshoumaru didnt give Kagome a lot of time to soak in the scenerey. She got a mixture of impressions before he stole her attention again. Plush, white, carpet and warm toned cream walls. A large sofa rested against one wall, opposite one of the largest marble fire places Kagome had ever seen. A behemoth of a stereo system was recessed in one wall, with speakers at small intervals fastened to the ceiling. Beautifully depicted nature scenes painted and hung in gilt, golden frames decorated the room. This room was clearly made for relaxing, though Kagome didn't see a television anywhere. She startled as her contact with Sesshoumaru was abruptly severed.

Sesshoumaru took a seat on the sofa, ankle resting on his knee, and leaned back into the very comfortable looking couch, leaving Kagome standing alone and awkward in the middle of the large room. She watched, stunned and fascinated, as one of those powerful, lean, hands went to the tie around his neck and began to work it free from his shirt collar.

"You may begin."

Begin? Begin what? A moment later the fast pumping beat of a top pop song came over those impressive speakers, surrounding them in sound. Wait a minute… did he want her to strip for him? To…dance? Wide, confused brown eyes met and clashed with hot molten gold. Kagome swallowed thickly.

Yup. That was _exactly_ what the ice prince wanted. Kagome danced for a crowd. She danced with the knowledge that there was a security team in the club who would beat up and kick out any unwanted male attention that crossed the 'look but don't touch' line. But here? Here she had no such assurances. Sesshoumaru seemed to think that he could touch her just as much as he wanted to, without her say-so. And the sad fact of the matter was that as long as he had those damning photos of her, he could do whatever he wanted for however long he wanted. A spark of anger lit bright and hot in her heart. It just wasn't fair! Kagome had enough on her plate; she didn't need some pompous asshole with a silver spoon in his mouth controlling her life on a whim. So he wanted her to dance for him did he? A hard, angry, smile twisted across Kagome's mouth as her eyes narrowed and shot daggers at her unsuspecting prey.

Well. Kagome was just going to have to put on a show that he would never forget. And the fact that she was going to walk out that door when it was done? Well, hell, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face as she walked away, telling him to keep his stupid pictures and blackmail. She wasn't having any of it.

So, it was with a smirk of triumph that Kagome toed off her shoes, her hips already swaying to the beat of the music.

Sesshoumaru had no idea the monster he had just unleashed… and he wouldn't, until it was too late.

A/N: I personally think Sesshoumaru is a bit off in this chapter. It wasnt one of my favorites that I have written. Let me know what you think though! :P

WARNING...the next upcoming chapters are all going to be filled with...SMUT. I'm not entirely sure that I should post this fic on this site. I feel like other people used to do it, but it has been so long since I've been on here that I'm just not sure anymore. Let me know what you think...there are plenty of other places where I can post the rest!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the wonderful characters therein. I just like to play with them ^^

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate the time you take to leave a positive (or even critical) review.

With THAT said, I would also like to warn you all that this fic has…darker themes. There is definitely **non-consensual** sort of consensual stuff that is going to go on in here. There will be **BDSM themes** (but not true bdsm, as that requires consent and trust, a distinction I feel needs to be made), maybe some **threesomes** (I haven't decided yet) definitely some **bondage**, some smut…and definitely some **spanking**. If you like light and fluffy stuff, (which I have nothing against, btw) I don't think this will be the fic for you. Did I mention non-consenual? I think I have to make that very clear. **DO NOT READ IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA!** It will be a while yet for the consensual stuff to start!

Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

So the ice prince wanted a show did he? Kagome couldn't help the victorious gleam that entered her eyes, nor the way her mouth kicked up at very corners. She felt the music around her, flowing through her body, the beat of the drum turning into the beat of her heart. Shoes and socks toed off, she raised her gaze defiantly, with a sultry air, to stare at up at Sesshoumaru from behind the curtain of her bangs. She looked for all the world like a predator facing down her prey. A lesser man would, at the very least, be nervous. Sesshoumaru, however, looked completely nonplussed, a silver eyebrow arching in what could only be called bemusement.

She wanted to see him crack, to break. She wanted him to beg for it. Then and only then would she be able to walk away, leaving him alone and needing, her victory complete.

Her hips were already swaying with the beat as she began the long walk towards him. She moved with a feline grace, an added sway in her hips as she stalked him. Lazily, almost idly, her hands drifted down the sides of her body, caressing her curves, gliding and smoothing over her hips until her fingers were brushing against the hem of her shirt. In a deft and practiced move, Kagome stripped her shirt off and over her head in a bold, fluid movement, her back arching even as the shirt sailed across the room to land haphazardly on the floor. She paused in her gliding walk toward him, her legs spread apart, hands on her hips and chin thrust upward and out.

She was putting herself boldly on display, clad now in only a pair of well-worn jeans. Despite himself, Sesshoumaru had to suck in an appreciative breath at the sight of the confident young woman standing before him. Her bra was a soft, virginal, white and cupped her full and rounded breasts gently. He cursed mentally as the smirk grew on her face, and she tossed her head back, her hair whipping about her wildly, riotously. Seeing her there, barefoot and clad in only her bra and jeans, was inexplicably erotic.

And then she started moving, slow at first, but increasing in pace as the music pulsed and thrummed through the speakers. Her hips swiveled side to side, dipping down low to give him a generous view of her white cotton cupped breasts. Her hands were roving all over her body, dragging across the sleek smooth skin of her stomach, trailing upwards to dance over the curve of her breasts, sliding upwards toward her neck, brushing back her hair. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the punch of lust that hit him squarely in the gut. This human female didn't need a club, or a fancy outfit, she was made for sex. Made to entice, to tease.

And then she started to dance, her arms thrown wide as her entire body became an extension of the music pouring out of his speakers. He watched as she dipped and swirled, watched that jean clad ass swivel and bob as she danced around his living room, head thrown back and eyes closed as if in prayer. The way her body moved to the music was as if she was indeed paying homage to something or someone. She lost herself to the music, and it was for lack of a better word…entrancing.

Sesshoumaru almost didn't notice when those slender hands fell to her hips, the long fingers flirting with the snap on her jeans. Golden eyes lazily drank up everything this human female had to offer, narrowing on those fingers in a sort of anticipation that was as foreign as it was refreshing.

And then she spun around, waggling a finger at him as she shot a superior look over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru was too distracted by the sweet, rounded, ass to be affronted. He arched a brow, shocked at his arousal as her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her jeans and began a slow, sultry, shimmying slide down her hips. She paused, casting another look over her shoulder as the jeans appeared to catch on the curve of her ass. Whatever she was looking for in his eyes, she found it. A smile stretched across her lips as she wriggled and writhed out of those jeans. Easily she stepped out of them, turning sharply to face him.

A thong. A white, little lacey scrap, was all that stood between Sesshoumaru and this girl's feminine core. Never before had he felt a desire like this. A need to have another being, to have them submit to the beast that raged within. Visions of bending this little human over the arm of the couch and thrusting violently into her filled his mind's eye. He could see her body, slick with sweat, could hear her ringing cries of pleasure and pain as he filled her deep, mercilessly, until she was nothing more than a slick, sated, mess.

Some of his intentions must have shown on his face, for Kagome wagged a finger at him, her lips twisted upward into a feminine smirk.

"Settle down. You asked me for a dance, and now you're getting a dance."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small growl that rumbled in his chest, up his throat, and out of the corner of his mouth. She didn't see the danger, didn't seem to care if she angered him because she threw her head back and laughed boldly, her body turning and moving to the music. And then she was stalking toward him again, one long leg crossing over the other as she sashayed her way across the living room to his stiff form.

That damned smirk was still on her lips as she stood before him, nudging her way between his parted legs. He watched through narrowed eyes as she slowly, gracefully, brought her left leg up and over his leg, giving him a clear view of shapely calve and thigh, stomach, and the white lacy thong that did little to hide the glistening lips of her sex. She was so close to him that he could clearly smell her arousal, smell the sweet spice that lingered in the air around her and coated her feminine folds.

He had meant to shame her, meant for this to be a punishment to the girl who had been plaguing him for so long now. Clearly he had chosen the wrong method of punishment. This girl, this _woman_, loved to dance. She loved to tease. And stripping down and taunting him had made her wet.

Golden eyes narrowed in steely determination. He would allow her this one dance, this one time having the upper hand. And then her real punishment would begin. Before the night was over this woman would bow to him, beg, and completely submit to him. But first…

Kagome's hands found his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly to the hard muscles there while her back arched like a bow, thrusting her breasts close to Sesshoumaru's face. It was then that she reason seemed to catch up with her. What the hell was she doing? A sudden sense of vulnerability trailed it's way up her spine. This wasn't the club. Bankotsu and the crew weren't there to back her up if she bit off more than she could chew. Glancing down at the nearly molten look in Sesshoumaru's eyes Kagome realized that was exactly what she had just done. His head dipped towards her chest and she startled at the hot puff of his breath against her skin. Before his lips could make contact, she spun around, and tried to dance away, dropping down into a dip that showed off the enticing curve of her ass. It was a move meant to distract, to give her time to get away from him, to hide both her fear and her arousal.

The low growl was the only warning she had before hard, rough, fingers grabbed at her hips and drew her backward. An unforgiving hand twisted in the hair at the nape of her neck, arching her neck backward and bearing the slender column of her throat. Another arm banded around her torso, a large, strong hand reaching up to cup her breast as he bore her backwards against his chest.

Kagome let out a soft whine as the hand in her hair tightened. Hot, wet, lips brushed against her neck trailing down to her collarbone before nibbling their way back up to the shell of her ear.

"You think to hide from me, girl?" His voice was dark with menace and heavy with threat.

"N-No. Please, Sesshoumaru, let me go. You're –ah!- hurting me." Kagome half pleaded, half whined, while trying her best to wriggle out of his steely arms. There was a low growl right before the painful prick of teeth at her neck froze her struggling body. Despite herself, and much to her confusion, her nipples pebbled, puckering and pressing against the lace of her bra. Embarrassment had her flushing a bright red from her chest all the way to her cheeks.

"While you are in my home, you are under my control. You will never run from me, or try to hide from me. Trust me, girl, next time you will not enjoy the consequences." The palm that covered her breast pulled away, drifting down.

"Spread your legs for me." The command, hot and demanding, brushed against her neck. Instinctively Kagome's thighs pressed together, her bottom lip captured between pearly white teeth. A sharp, stinging slap to her thigh was his swift retribution. Kagome let out a pained gasp, her eyes going wide with shock as her thighs parted as if on their own accord.

"When I tell you to do something, girl, you will do it immediately. No hesitation, no questions asked. As a matter of fact…"A hard smirk twisted over his lips as he breathed gently against the shell of her ear. "You will respond with a 'Yes, sir'. If you really want to be in my good graces, a 'Yes, my lord' will suffice. Is that clear?"

Kagome sputtered her indignation, confused, affronted, and not entirely sure if he was kidding. Another sharp slap to her inner thigh had her squealing in pain, though she didn't dare close her legs this time. There was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to get those two words past her lips.

"What will it be Kagome? Will you obey? Or perhaps you like to be punished? I'd personally like to see that nice little ass of yours turn a sweet cherry red."

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to-"

Kagome never got to finish her sentence. One moment she had been trapped against his chest, his hand fisted in her hair. In the next dizzying moment she found herself looking at the floor, her gaze drifting to the high polish shine on Sesshoumaru's shoes. A huff of breath left her lungs as her arms were wrenched behind her back and a leg was thrown over her own, pinning her in place. For a terrifying moment, neither of them moved. How had she forgotten he was a freaking _demon_? Superior strength and reflexes meant that fighting against him was pointless. A second later when she felt a strip of silky material wrap around her wrists and then tighten almost painfully, logic fled out the window. She struggled, kicking and bucking, but he held her down easily. The freaking bastard had just tied her hands behind her back with his own tie.

A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest as she struggled in vain to free herself from his hold.

"Let me go! What the hell, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelped, frantic at the completely vulnerable position she suddenly found herself in. She whined as she felt his hand, strong and calloused, smooth over the soft skin of her backside. Idly, as if he had all the time in the world, his fingers traced and plucked at the fabric of her white lacey thong. Embarrassment and fear had her cheeks turning a dusky pink. He had her bent over his lap as if she were a naughty child. And why? Because she wouldn't call him 'sir'… which was absolutely absurd! Of all the arrogant, egotistical-

Her train of thought was derailed at the sharp bite of his hand slapping against the unprotected skin of her ass. At first she was too shocked to move or cry out. By the third blow, however, the shock had worn off to be replaced by a sharp, stinging pain. Kagome squealed and shouted, her cheeks flushed with a mixture of pain, embarrassment, and fury.

"Stop! Stop it Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed, struggling beneath his hold as his unforgiving blows rained down hard on her upturned ass. Left cheek, then right, his hand fell in a steady yet harsh rhythm. He made sure that no area of her backside was left out of his merciless punishment. He especially delighted in focusing on the seat, just under the curve of her ass, and her vulnerable upper thighs. She struggled, she screamed, she kicked and cursed but to no avail. He had been spanking her for five minutes when she finally broke.

In no time at all the fiery, proud, girl was crying out in pain, pleading for him to stop. Begging for his forgiveness. Tears coursed down her flushed cheeks as she cried into the soft fabric of the sofa.

"P-Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!" She sobbed, her shoulders slumped and her legs still.

She startled when the blows actually ceased, his hand smoothing over her abused flesh almost…gently. Kagome almost sobbed with relief.

"And what is it that you're sorry for Kagome?"

For the first time in a long time, Kagome had to swallow her pride. This man had the power to not only ruin her life with those damning photos, but he also had the ability to…hurt her.

"I'm sorry for…d-disobeying you, sir." She nearly choked on the words. When she heard nothing but silence, and the hand that had been rubbing comforting circles on her backside suddenly stilled, Kagome couldn't help the surge of fear that tightened her throat.

"I'm sorry for turning away from you! From…from teasing you with my dance! I'm…I'm sorry, please don't spank me again… my lord." Kagome's rushed apology left her lips along with the last remnants of her pride. It was foolish of her to think she would have the upper hand with this man. Clearly his tastes in sex were…dark. Dangerous.

What the hell had she gotten herself in to?

Sesshoumaru smiled down at the frantic girl across his lap. His amber gaze caressed the bright red of her ass with something akin to…tenderness. Humans were so fragile, so…expressive. Sesshoumaru had many bed partners in his past, of varying demonic races, and none of them had ever submitted so quickly nor so beautifully to his hand. Punishing this girl had been a real test of his control and mastery. He was a strong demon, both in power and physicality. He could very easily damage this girl beyond repair. It took control to pull his blows, to not give her more than her frail human body could stand.

His cock was uncomfortably hard at the thought of what sex with this little minx would be like. He could already hear the noises she would make, could envision the emotions that would play so easily across her expressive face.

"Very good, girl." Sesshoumaru stroked over the ass he had so carefully reddened. Gently he pulled the girl upright, seating her in his lap. He smirked at the wince of pain that crossed her tear stained face when her bottom met his thigh. Good. It would probably be uncomfortable for her to sit for the next couple of days, a reminder of what would happen to her the next time she tried her hand at defiance.

Sesshoumaru wasn't an unreasonable bed partner, nor a selfish one, but he was demanding. And he most certainly didn't take disobedience lightly. He had lived too long, had been an Alpha for far too long to let a wisp of a girl turn her nose at his commands. If she had not learned that much by tonight's punishment, Sesshoumaru would delight in showing her the error of her ways.

For some time he simply held the girl in his lap, his hand smoothing over her tousled hair, rubbing the tension out of her back in soothing circles. She was trembling from head to toe, her head bowed, as her breath whistled past her lips. It was clear that this girl had had never been disciplined in such a fashion before, and surely not for erotic reasons. Another smirk pulled at his lips at the thought of showing the girl that taking his spankings could also be…pleasurable.

It was a long time before the shaking subsided, and her breathing evened out. He held her for another moment before again gently repositioning her on the floor in front of him.

" In case I have not been perfectly clear with you, girl, about what it is I expect out of you while you are here…let me explain. When under my roof, you are under my rule. You will be mine, completely, every Friday from 8 p.m. sharp until midnight." Amusement gleamed in his eyes at the gulp that left her. "I will let you know if for any reason I am not in need of your services. I will also let you know when I tire of you, and your debt to me is complete. If you are late, or do not show up at the appointed time, I will make sure that those photos are delivered to your family, your school, and any prospective employer you may have in the future." He could smell the cinnamon spice of her anger, and was nothing but amused by it. "If you are sick, or there is an emergency of some kind that you feel would justify you being either tardy, or cancelling our appointment… you may contact me. I will let you know if I find your reason valid. If I do not, and you are still tardy or do not show…well," His eyes lit with the cruelty of a predator and long term business shark. "Again, I will be sure those photos are delivered."

Kagome's hands fisted into hard little knots behind her back. She kept her gaze fixed on the floor between his shoes, her jaw hard and tight as she ground down on her teeth and bit her tongue to keep from spewing out the insults she wanted to hurl at his pompous head. Her ass was still throbbing, a painful reminder of what defiance in his presence resulted in. Inuyasha's brother was a complete, controlling, bastard.

"When you are here," he continued smoothly "you will be naked at all times, unless I tell you otherwise. There are times I will entertain…guests. In that case, I expect you to follow my every command. Embarrass me in any way in front of them and your punishment will be swift and thorough. It will make the spanking you just received look like a swat on the wrist."

"I have many needs, girl. And until I release you from our…_agreement_ you will service me in any way I see fit." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice how the anger that had stiffened every muscle in the girl's body suddenly gave way to trepidation. "I may ask that you offer your services to my guests as well."

Her head snapped up, coffee colored eyes wide with shock and…disgust?

"Please, Sessh-" Kagome coughed "I mean sir, I don't…I can't'…" At his quelling look, she merely bit her tongue and hung her head. Shame ran through her. As if it wasn't enough that he was making her into…a sex slave of sorts…he wanted her to have sex with his friends too.

"You will follow my every command, immediately and without protest, otherwise you will be punished. I was easy on you tonight because this is our first night together, and you are untried and untrained. I will not again be so lenient in the future. When in my home you will address me as sir, or my lord. Any guests that I have over are to be addressed as sir or Ma'am."

"I will push your limits, I will make you do things that you do not like, that you never dreamed of doing. Some things you will enjoy, it may surprise you. But no matter what it is I ask of you, you will do it without complaint. Is that understood?"

Through gritted teeth Kagome managed a "Yes, sir."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the heady sense of satisfaction that languished in his veins, stirring his blood and making him almost painfully hard.

"Now that we are clear on that," His hand reached down, capturing her chin and tilting it upwards, forcing those expressive eyes to meet his gaze. "You will service me with your mouth, and you will swallow every drop of my seed. After you are done, you will thank me for the gift. Understood?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Inuyasha. I only wish I did ^.~**_

**Author's Note:**

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! I can't express how awesome it is to see so many responses to a newly posted chapter. This next chapter is dedicated to all of my lovely reviewers!

_-Guys, I really, really, don't think this fic should be up on here. I mean, it's mostly all smut...I hate getting into trouble, lol!_

**Warning: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SMUT! ORAL! **

**Future warnings...this is a non-consensual fic (she ****_is_**** being blackmailed). Please stop reading if this is not your cup of tea. TY!**

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four:**

_"Now that we are clear on that," His hand reached down, capturing her chin and tilting it upwards, forcing those expressive eyes to meet his gaze. "You will service me with your mouth, and you will swallow every drop of my seed. After you are done, you will thank me for the gift. Understood?"_

For a moment Kagome couldn't respond. Her tongue had somehow managed to freeze itself to the roof of her mouth as she stared up into those cold golden eyes with a mixture of shock and trepidation. He wanted her to…what? Unconsciously her gaze fell to the rather large tent in Sesshoumaru's trousers, and she felt her anxiety triple. This man was by every conceivable means very well endowed.

Kagome had little to no experience with blow jobs. She had only ever had one boyfriend, Hojo, and they had broken up over the summer last year. Despite the fact that she had worked as a stripper, Kagome was incredibly inexperienced when it came to sex. She and Hojo's relationship had consisted mainly of some hot and heavy make out sessions, some awkward petting and once…a blow job. The second that her lips had touched his penis, Hojo had come in hard, jerking spurts. Kagome would never forget the awful taste of that bitter and salty cum.

And Sesshoumaru wanted her to please him with only her mouth? Her hands were still bound tightly behind her back, tied there by the red silk tie he had been wearing earlier in the evening. She was completely vulnerable, at his mercy, and well did she know it. Her ass would likely stay sore for days, even now she swore she could feel her pulse throbbing there.

"Girl," Sesshoumaru's voice was cold with warning, reminder her that she had yet to answer him.

"Yes…sir." She whispered the words, nervous and disgusted with herself. Is this what she had come to? Kagome had promised herself when she became a stripper that she would never stoop so low as to have sex, or trade favors, with anyone she had met at the club. Her mouth twisted bitterly as Sesshoumaru worked his belt free, unbuttoning his slacks and pulling the zipper down low. Then he leaned back into the couch, legs spread wide, and crooked a finger at her.

"The rest you can do…with your mouth."

If Kagome's face was red before, it was absolutely molten now. He wanted her to…to…

"I am losing my patience with you girl, if you do not want to end up over my knee once more, I suggest you get to work."

Choking back on the whimper that wanted to escape past her lips, Kagome followed the only option she really had. She obeyed.

She leaned forward, eyes flickering up once to see Sesshoumaru watching her with hooded amber eyes. His gaze was somehow both lazy and sharp, as if he expected nothing less than complete obedience from her, and if she made even the tiniest of mistakes he would take her to task for it. Eyes flickering down to his lap, Kagome tugged his pants open with her teeth, a shiver chasing down her spine as the hot heat of him brushed against her cheek. The man was huge! And apparently, he wore boxer briefs. With nothing in her way but the red, cotton, material that tightly hugged his powerful erection Kagome couldn't help but feel a surge of fear. What if she was horrible at this? Would he beat her again? She didn't know if she could take another spanking from the demon who had confessed to going easy on her. If that was easy…Kagome didn't want to know what her punishment would be if he was truly angry with her.

"Put your mouth on it now, through the briefs."

Kagome hesitated only for a moment before her lips parted, her head lowered, and she found him with her tongue. He made no noise as her lips wrapped around the head of his shaft, her tongue tracing the coarse outline of his cock through his boxer briefs. She licked, sucked, nibbled…all while hoping she was doing it right. She had learned quite a few things from her time as a stripper, the other girls loved to talk...and to give advice on how to best please their man. Kagome had listened, but had never put into practice any of their tips and tricks…until now.

"Enough. I want to feel those lips on my cock now." Sesshoumaru growled, and Kagome all but jumped at the command. His cock was still hard beneath her tongue, and yet he didn't sound very pleased. One glance upward revealed eyes that were tinted red. Another shiver traced down her spine, and her arms instinctively jerked in her bonds. Whatever knot Sesshoumaru had used to tie her was a sturdy one. Using her lips, teeth, and nose and after several minutes of trying, Kagome was finally able to work Sesshoumaru free of the cloth that covered his cock.

She regretted it almost immediately. It jutted out, impossibly thick and long, from his lap almost proudly. Kagome didn't bother looking up at him. She didn't want him to see the fear, the inexperience, in her eyes. It was a blow job. She had watched porn a couple of times before…she knew what had to happen here.

And yet? She really didn't want to. Shame and fear warred within her. If she did this…if she took him into her mouth and sucked his dick…wouldn't that be the same as giving up? After everything she had went through so far, it hardly seemed fair. She must have hesitated for too long, because the next thing she knew Sesshoumaru had draped his belt around her neck. She startled at the feel of the warm leather, which wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation. That is, until the belt tightened. Using it like a leash, he drew an unwilling Kagome up so that her face was pressed tight against the length of him, the belt wound tight around his fist.

"Put. It. In. Your. Mouth." The words were growled. Kagome knew he was angry, and fear as well as self-preservation had her mouth opening on instinct. The belt was almost uncomfortably tight around her neck as she raised herself up higher on her knees. She stared down the length of him for a moment before her soft lips closed around the silky, hot, head of him. Her tongue, of its own accord, flickered out to taste the tip of him, smoothing over the head as if it were a loli-pop that was just dying to be licked. Surprisingly, he didn't taste bad at all. A little salty, and musky, but not bitter. Tentatively her lips moved down his shaft, her jaw already beginning to ache as it adjusted to his girth. Her tongue traced the underside of him, finding and following a vein that pulsed and throbbed. She began to move her head up and down, slowly at first, but then gaining both confidence and speed. There was no way, however, that she was going to be able to take all of him into her mouth. He was just too large, too thick, for her to try to swallow him down. And so she worked him, head bobbing and lips stretched tight as she hollowed out her cheeks to suck him hard. She could hear him breathing above her, normally at first, and then gradually heavier. She felt the leash tighten around her neck, and couldn't help but yelp around his cock, her eyes fluttering up to stare at him in a mixture of confusion and shock.

"I want your lips wrapped around the base of my dick, girl." Sesshoumaru's voice was low, guttural. "You can take the length yourself, or I will hold your head and fuck your mouth. Hard. Deep. The choice is yours."

Kagome's eyes glistened with angry tears. She felt…demeaned. Lesser. Here she was with her lips wrapped around his cock, taking obscene orders from him…and unable to refuse. Sure, she could pull away and tell him to go fuck himself, that she was done here and done taking his shit…but then her mother and grandfather would know about her stripping, and so would her principal! Her academic and personal life would be completely ruined. She had no choice but to do as he asked, to try and please him, because the alternative…

There was no alternative.

Swallowing down her pride, Kagome took a deep breath and worked her lips down the impossible length of him. Her eyes watered, she gagged, pulled back to take a gulp of air and earned a growl and sharp stinging slap to her bra covered breast for the reflex, before she tried again. The next time she gagged, she didn't bother to pull back, knowing that Sesshoumaru was waiting to force her head down his shaft. She closed her eyes, breathing through her nose around the thick intrusion in her mouth. She had taken him little more than half way, and she could feel him in the back of her throat. Slowly she moved down, gagging, eyes watering, but too scared to stop or pull away. She didn't want to be mouth fucked. It was humiliating enough that she was doing this. When finally she made it to the base of him, she could swear he was more than halfway down her throat. She swallowed, earning a groan from above her, before she tried to pull away. Immediately a hand fell to her head, fisting in her hair as it forced her back down. She could feel his pubic hair, crisp and crinkly, press against her nose and lips. She cried out, choking on his cock, while he held her struggling form there.

"Breathe through your noise, girl. Stop panicking. You can take this."

Kagome inhaled sharply, trying to calm her racing heart. He was just so thick! And long! When he began to ease her head up, Kagome exhaled sharply in relief. A relief that was short lived when he bobbed her head up and down the length of him with an almost callous efficiency. At first she had struggled, gagging and choking, trying to worm her way off his cock…but that had been futile. So with reflexive tears running down her cheeks, Kagome simply kept her mouth open and her eyes squeezed shut as he thrust into her mouth. He wasn't being brutal or even rough, he had simply taken over command of the blowjob. In a matter of minutes the thrusting stopped and his pistoning hips paused. With a groan, and a sudden swelling of the cock in her mouth, Sesshoumaru came. She could feel hot jets of cum shooting down her throat, more pooling in her mouth as he withdrew.

"Open your mouth." The words were growled. Instinctively Kagome obeyed, tilting her head back and opening her mouth. She could feel his cum in her mouth, taste the saltiness of it against her tongue. She wanted nothing more than to spit it out, but the deadly look in his eyes stopped her from doing more than entertaining the thought.

"Stick your tongue out." A humiliated blush rose to Kagome's cheeks as she complied. She could feel the cum starting to leak out of the corner of her mouth, trickling in a slow drip down her chin.

"Keep that tongue out. And now you may thank me for the gift."

Tears of frustration and anger pooled in her eyes. Why was he being so cruel to her? What had she ever done to him?

"hank you sah" Kagome managed to get the words out around her tongue. His hand dropped back down to her hair, and she couldn't help but flinch at the contact.

"Good girl. Now swallow it."

Kagome did so, almost gratefully. Tears of humiliation were pooling in her eyes as she bowed her head. She just wanted to go home, to get away from him and his stupid demands.

She let out a startled 'eep' as he flipped her onto the couch. She landed on back and her bound arms, eyes wide in her rapidly paling face, as he suddenly loomed over her.

"For so long you've been teasing me with that sweet scent of yours girl. I've been wanting that mouth wrapped around my cock for far too long now." He smirked, hands falling to her knees as he drew them slowly upward.

"You did a good job at following my orders…that deserves a reward, don't you think?"

"N-No, sir!" Kagome whimpered as his hands slid down her thighs, his fingers wrapping around the white lace of her thong before jerking it down her legs.

"P-Please!" She cried out, trying to turn away, but he caught her hips in his hands, pinning her down to the couch.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the flushed and frightened girl pinned to his couch. She was…delectable. He could smell her fear, her innocence, the heady spice of her pain and the sweeter scent of her arousal. It was faint, but detectable. He doubted the silly chit even knew that she was aroused by this, by him. It had happened as soon as he had bound her hands, growing more noticeable toward the end of her spanking.

The little dancer subconsciously enjoyed him dominating her, forcing her to submit to him. It was…curious, and very fortunate. Fortunate for him, that was. The girl was a natural submissive. Sure she had a little bit of a temper, a flair for the dramatic, and a sharp tongue…but nothing that Sesshoumaru could not train or control. Taming the girl…would be fun.

His cock twitched as he remembered thrusting into that warm, wet mouth. Her mewls, and cries had reverberated down and through his dick, her throat and tongue working his shaft. Looking down at her now, she was a sight to behold. Flushed and flustered, with her hands bound behind her and her panties dangling off of one trim ankle. She had his black leather belt wrapped around her throat, the tail end trailing between her cotton covered breasts. Mmm, her breasts.

Ignoring her pleas for him to stop, he pulled her bra down low, freeing the creamy soft rose tipped mounds of flesh. He had to taste her, to know if she tasted as sweet as she looked.

His mouth closed around a turgid nipple, more proof of her unconscious arousal, and he pulled strongly, delighting in her soft cry and moans.

"Please, sir. Please don't- oh!" He worked her rosy nipple, nibbling and sucking as his hand came up to cup her other breast, rolling the rosy peak between sure fingers.

Kagome cried out beneath him, wriggling and struggling to get free. The scent of her arousal spiced the air, the smell intoxicating and delicious. Sesshoumaru paid homage to those breasts, before slowly moving down the lithe and tight curves of her body.

"No, no, no, please sir. Please stop!" Kagome was whimpering now, fighting back the arousal that was battering at her, slowly flooding her body.

"You will cease your pleas, girl. This Sesshoumaru takes what he wants."

As his lips moved in feather light kisses over her stomach and down her hip, Kagome couldn't help the cry that escaped her.

"Please I don't-"

She didn't get farther with her words. Sesshoumaru had moved almost lightning fast. Cloth was shoved unceremoniously into her mouth, effectively gagging her. Her eyes widened minutely when she realized that he had just shoved her own panties into her mouth. She could…taste herself on them. Before she could even move to try and spit them out, Sesshoumaru captured her chin in his hands. His golden eyes were bright, molten almost in color, as they bore down hard into her own.

"Under no circumstances are you to remove those panties from your mouth girl. If you try, I will take that belt off of your neck and beat your ass with it. Yes?"

Slowly Kagome nodded, swallowing back the urge to spit out the lacy thong.

With a sharp nod, Sesshoumaru moved back down her body, his lips falling to the top of her shaved mound.

"Mm, beautiful. You will keep this shaved and clean for me." He mumbled against her lower lips, tongue darting out to trace the seam. Kagome couldn't help but writhe at the feel of his hot breath and tongue on her most private of places. Hojo's clumsy, fumbling, fingers had been the only things to travel so low.

His fingers parted her, opening her wide for his perusal. For some time he merely stared at her, inhaling her scent, breathing hard hot breaths against her core.

Shivers, unbidden, raced up and down her spine as arousal nudged insistently in her lower belly. She clenched, unable to help herself, and flushed again when she heard Sesshoumaru's dark chuckle.

"You are so very, very, wet for me girl." His finger traced up and down the lips of her sex, moving slowly inward. She gasped around the cloth in her mouth at the feeling of his finger nudging against her opening. She could feel how slick she was, how wet he had made her, and she felt both dirty and low.

"I'm going to make you scream tonight, Kagome."

A low whine escaped her, and she turned her head away as his mouth descended on her hot core. When his lips found the round little pearl peeking out of its hood, Kagome gasped. She cried out again as he sucked hard, a finger thrusting into her tight sheath almost simultaneously. Kagome lay bound, gagged, and helpless beneath Sesshoumaru's ministrations. His fingers and tongue were like magic. This was clearly a man who knew what he was doing. Within a matter of minutes he had Kagome crying out beneath him, the muscles in her stomach and legs quivering as her hips arched upward into his mouth.

Just as she was on the brink of release, just as she was about to come…he pulled back. Left her hanging. She moaned, crying out, her hips writhing and bucking beneath him.

"Beg me for it, whore. Beg me to cum. Tell me how much you want it, tell me how much of a dirty whore you are."

Eyes wild, Kagome met his gaze.

She shook her head. She was so fucking close to the most amazing orgasm she had ever had. A whine of frustration left her chest.

"Beg for it."

"Please sir," Kagome managed through the gag, her eyes bright with humiliation and burgeoning arousal. "Please let this whore cum."

Once the words left her lips she almost couldn't believe that they had. She didn't have much to for self-recrimination before his mouth and fingers descended on her again. When she came, it was with a scream around a mouth full of panties, with her hands bound tight behind her back and a makeshift leash around her neck. Most importantly, it was with one of the world's most powerful men's head between her thighs.

It was some time before Kagome came back to herself. She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Minutes? Hours? What she did know was that she was wrapped in a thick, fluffy blanket, her head tucked beneath a strong chin while hands stroked down her hair and back.

"This Sesshoumaru is very pleased with you, girl." There was a well of satisfaction in the man's normally cool voice.

"Your clothes are on the edge of the couch. You may dress in the foyer, and then be on your way."

"Okay...sir." Kagome whispered, confused at the sudden gentleness he was showing her. She wriggled out of his lap, the blanket still wrapped tight around her shoulders.

"Drop the blanket." He issued her one last command. With cheeks flaming red, she did so, and with all the dignity she could muster she strutted out of the room. Naked as the day she was born.

The next week passed slowly for Kagome. As she had thought, her ass had smarted from the spanking for a full two days. It had just become passingly comfortable to sit again when she returned to school on Monday. From there on out everything became a blur. Between school, and then working at the restaurant right afterwards, Kagome was pulling late hours.

Working at the restaurant was significantly harder than working as a stripper. It required more work, more hours, more…groveling. And some people, Kagome soon discovered, just didn't tip well despite the level of service they were provided with. Others, mainly construction workers and blue collar workers, were more likely to leave a decent tip. Still at the end of the night she walked away with only a fraction of what she would have made dancing.

Working after school also meant that Kagome had to choose between sleep and homework. There were some nights that Kagome stayed up until three in the morning, waking up three hours later to get ready for school. And still some of her assignments weren't getting done.

But Souta was doing well. Kagome smiled as she remembered her younger brother's exuberance after his latest round of chemo.

"I can feel it Sis! This is the last one!"

The doctors were feeling positive too, saying Souta was doing remarkably well. They would test again in a few weeks. Hopefully…hopefully the cancer was in remission. Her little brother was her world right now. Everything that she did, she did for him. Something she had to remind herself of on Friday night.

Although the week had passed by slowly at first…as soon as Thursday hit and Kagome remembered her obligation to the Mr. Stoney (as Inuyasha liked to call him) time seemed to suddenly slip away from her.

All too soon she found herself parked outside the front of Sesshoumaru's mini mansion, shivering in the cold…wishing that she was anywhere but here.

REVIEW!

And SPANKS For Reading!

_(^ Do you see what I did there? Do you?^)_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha. Still wishing I did, though.

**Warning:** This chapter contains more **smut** (like seriously, are you surprised?). There are some themes that some readers may find…uncomfortable (I'm slightly uncomfortable with it, and I wrote it!). To be specific...anal play (not sex).

Read at your own risk!

**Chapter Five:**

Kagome stood frozen outside the front door of Sesshoumaru's home. She was breathing hard and fast, as if she had just run a mile in under a minute, and her legs were wobbling beneath her. She closed her eyes, bowed her head, and willed her racing heart to calm its erratic pace. With hands shoved deep into the pockets of her well worn jeans, she gnawed nervously on her lower lip.

It was 7:57, she still had a few minutes before she had to knock on that door. He may not want her to be even a minute late, but there was no way in hell she was going to walk through that door even a minute early. Embarrassment warmed her cheeks as she remembered her last foray into this house. How could she forget it? The pain and humiliation of it had lived and breathed inside of her for the past week. Between work and school and Souta's medical bills, Kagome really couldn't afford to be distracted. And yet her treatment here, the things she had done and the things that had been done to her, had been lingering in the back of her mind constantly. When she slept (if she slept) it was those fierce golden eyes she saw looking down at her, the sneer that curled on his lips. She remembered, vividly, the feel of his mouth between her thighs. The strength in his fingers and hands as he held her down and forced her orgasm. Kagome would be a liar if she said she hadn't enjoyed it. Obviously she did. And she hated herself for it. Hated him more.

A cold wind whipped down the street, needling its way through her jacket and the thin, worn, pair of jeans. Anxiety and nerves were a tight knot in her stomach. Of course, that could also be hunger. Friday was the only day she had off from work. She didn't have time to eat, too busy trying to catch up on all of her homework from the last week. Why she had thought it was a good idea to sign up for all honors classes was beyond her. The workload alone was stressful, never mind the countless other stresses she had going on right now.

The very last thing she needed, she thought on a mental snort, was this egotistical asshole's bullshit. Helpless fury flared and just as quickly sputtered within her heart. There wasn't much she could do about it now, in any case. She could only hope that he would soon get his fill of her. Not for the first time this week did Kagome wish that she would be absolutely, positively, horrible at sex. If she was a bad lay, then he'd release her from this…arrangement of thiers. The sharp chirp of her watch's alarm going off let her know that she was out of time.

It was time to meet the bastard. With a heavy heart, Kagome knocked weakly on the front door, half hoping that he wouldn't answer it.

Unfortunately…she just wasn't that lucky. The door swung open not even a minute later. Sesshoumaru stood in the open portal, his golden eyed gaze as sharp and piercing as ever. It raked over her, from head to toe, one brow arching empirically as he stepped backward to usher her forward. With a deep sigh, and a bowed head, Kagome stepped through the door and into his home.

When the soft snick of the door closing behind her reached her ears, Kagome's hands fell to the zipper of her jacket. She made quick work of shrugging it off, folding it neatly, and placing it on the floor next to the shoes she had toed off. The long sleeved red shirt soon followed, as well as her pants and socks, until she was standing only in her bra and panties.

Her hands fell to the black cotton panties and then, and only then, did she look up. She was half hoping that he would allow her to keep just this small amount of modesty. The arch look in his cold eyes made that hope die a slow and painful death. With another gusty sigh, Kagome shimmied out of her panties and bra, her arms crossing reflexively over her chest.

At the sound of his snort, Kagome flinched, her eyes flying up to meet his. He was looking at her strangely, an odd gleam in those eyes of his, and Kagome instinctively looked away.

"Come, girl." Was the cool command she received before he walked away and down the hallway. Kagome followed after him silently, her bare feet cold against the wooden floor. She barely glanced up as he led her down the hallway, past the open doors of the library and study. Her steps faltered, however, when he took a right into the kitchen instead of the left into the living room. Her eyes narrowed before her shoulders rose and fell with a helpless shrug. So they wouldn't be doing…whatever it was they were doing in the living room.

Hesitantly she followed him, the muscles in her lower legs and back stiff with the need to turn tail and run. He lead her through the kitchen, which was of course the largest kitchen Kagome had ever been in. Wood floors and top of the line stainless steel appliances, Kagome could easily tell that someone who lived in this house loved to cook. As a matter of fact, the scent of food and the heady scent of garlic still hung heavy on the air. Kagome's stomach gnawed almost painfully at her backbone, but she ignored it...too preoccupied with where the sadist was taking her.

They left the kitchen and its marble countertops behind, and passed into what could only be called a formal dining room. Deep red walls decorated with paintings framed in gold, and an oriental rug that was probably worth more than her family shrine had sold for, Kagome's feet faltered in the doorway. As if he didn't notice her sudden reluctance, Sesshoumaru proceeded to the end of the vast table that was a rich, dark, color. A vase of white calla lilies added a little brightness to the masculine colors of the room. With an ease that Kagome almost envied, Sesshoumaru slid into the chair at the end of the table, picking up a newspaper that had been left there. It was then that she noticed the small spread. A covered silver platter sat before Sesshoumaru.

What was she supposed to do? Did he want her to sit in the chair? Kagome shook her head at the mental image of her sitting, naked, in one of these very expensive chairs.

"Come here, girl."

Slowly she walked toward him, stopping only when she stood an arm's reach away from him. Those amber colored orbs flicked up to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Kneel."

Heat immediately infused Kagome's cheeks as her spine stiffened in outrage. She had forgotten how utterly ridiculous Inuyasha's older brother could be. Her eyes narrowed, and she had to literally bite her tongue to keep from telling him just where he could shove his commands.

He turned the page of the newspaper, clearly disregarding the inner turmoil she was facing.

"Do you need this Sesshoumaru to remind you what happens when you disobey me, girl?"

With gritted teeth Kagome slowly, _very_ slowly, sank to her knees onto the plush oriental rug. She folded her hands in her lap, her head bowed as she glared daggers at the carpet.

"When I ask you to kneel, you will face me, with your legs a fist's width apart. Your hands are to be placed, palm up, on your thighs and your chin raised. If you dare to meet my gaze without my permission, fully expect to be punished for it. You will fix your position now, or face my ire."

Kagome wanted to scream. Like, really, really scream. Frustration and humiliation bubbled inside of her until she was sure she would burst from it. Slowly, she turned toward him, her heels pressed against her backside, legs parted, and chin raised. Her gaze fell to her right, to the fine grain of the table.

It was as if he went out of his way to humiliate and belittle her. Suddenly she could feel his gaze upon her skin as if it were a brand, hot and tangible, searing her wherever it touched. It lingered on the swell of her breasts, and her nipples began to pebble and peak much to Kagome's confusion. It dipped lower, past her navel and dropped further to her spread legs.

"Very good, girl. Whenever I ask you to kneel you will assume this position. If you forget, you will be punished."

Punished, that must be this guy's favorite word, Kagome thought bitterly and her eyes narrowed despite herself. She gasped sharply as his warm fingers found the turgid nipple of her left breast. He rolled the hardened nub between his fingers, tugging gently. Kagome's reaction to swat his hand away was instinctive. She never, however, got the chance. Her hand was captured in a strong, crushing, grip and the fingers on her nipple tightened almost painfully.

"You think to push me away from what is rightfully mine, girl?" The growl in his voice sent a shiver of trepidation skittering down her spine.

"I, no sir, I didn't-"

"And now you dare to lie to me?" The deathly soft growl made her gulp, her eyes flickering up to see the eerie calm in his amber gaze. Slowly he pushed his chair backwards, his fingers dropping her throbbing nipple to clench in the hair at the nape of her neck. Kagome let out a squeak of dismay as she was dragged unceremoniously across his lap.

"N-No! Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear!" Kagome whined, every muscle in her body going tense in anticipation of what was to come. Oh god, oh god, oh god. The mantra repeated itself in her mind, and despite the hope that flared in her breast, she braced for the pain.

"For daring to raise a hand against this Sesshoumaru, you will receive ten lashes. You will count each lash, and then thank me for it. For every lash you fail to count, another two will be added. Is that understood?"

Kagome couldn't help the whine that built in her throat. "Y-Yes sir."

"As for lying…this Sesshoumaru does not tolerate lies no matter how big or small. You will take a different, yet memorable, punishment for this offense. One that will help you to remember to never, ever, speak a lie in my presence again."

Kagome bit down on her lip hard, her body shaking as she suppressed the cries of fear that wanted to escape her.

"Place your hands behind your back. If you force me to tie you down, you can add another twenty lashes to your punishment."

Reluctantly Kagome placed her hands behind her back, her left hand holding fast to her right wrist.

"Very, good. You will part your legs for me now."

With a humiliated flush, Kagome did as he bid, her thighs parting to reveal her feminine core. She clenched her teeth as his fingers trailed up her slit, exploring her slightly parted folds. They traveled further upward, to the twin globes of her ass, where they began a rough massage of the flesh there.

"Your punishment for lying is what you will receive first from me. If you fight it, or me, I will make it much, much worse for you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kagome whispered, hating herself for submitting to him.

Sesshoumaru reached forward, towards the table. She heard the sound of something being moved around, the snap of a lid, and moments later startled as something cold and wet dribbled between the globes of her ass.

"W-What are you-"

Her question was cut off as his fingers followed the trail of the liquid, tracing down her crack and pressing against the tight muscle of her back hole. Kagome immediately reared up, a cry of outrage and shock leaving her lips as he worked the liquid around and inside of her hole. She could feel his finger _there_ pressing past the hard muscle, moving deeper inside of her. The feeling was beyond uncomfortable, and her legs thrashed of their own accord. Easily Sesshoumaru pinned both her legs down with one of his own. A hard hand was placed on her lower back, forcing her back down.

"You can take one finger, or you can take three. What will it be?"

Kagome cried out in outrage, biting down hard on her lip.

"P-Please no more sir, I'm sorry!" She bit back a sob as his finger worked its way inside of her, up to the second knuckle, before pulling out. What he was doing to her…it was dirty, disgusting.

"Quiet girl. I fully intend on taking your ass in the future, so it would be best for you to accustom yourself to this feeling now."

Kagome cried out at those words, struggling against him despite his previous warnings. It just felt so invasive, so wrong. Her cry of outrage turned to a squeal of pain as another finger was added to her tight hole, scissoring inside of her. More liquid dribbled down her crack and then a third finger entered her and Kagome screamed at the sensation. It wasn't so much that it hurt terribly, though it did hurt a little bit, it was just horribly uncomfortable. Foreign, and wrong. Kagome cried, her hands fisted behind her back, as he worked his three fingers in and out of her.

"This Sesshoumaru does not make idle threats. You dare to lie to me, and then try to escape your punishment?" Kagome cried out as his words, feeling as if she were being skewered by his fingers.

"For these transgressions," His fingers withdrew and Kagome let out a sob of relief. Her relief, however, was short lived as a cool blunt object was pressed against the lube slickened hole. Her eyes went wide with both shock and pain as the object was pressed forward, past the tight ring of flesh. She screamed as it was lodged firmly within her. The feeling of being overly filled in such a place was humiliating and almost painful. "You will wear this plug for the rest of your time with me here tonight. If you try to take it out, I will make sure that you will not be able to in the future, and upgrade you to a bigger plug."

"It hurts, it hurts! Please sir, no. I'm sorry I lied! Please take it out!" Kagome sobbed, shaking like a leaf as she lay draped across his legs.

Sesshoumaru's hand squeezed her ass gently, massaging the stiff muscles there with sure fingers.

"This is the smallest plug I own, girl. You should thank me for my kindness. I could have very easily given you a wider plug, one that would better train and stretch that hole for my cock. I can and will do so if you continue to ask me to take it out, is that understood?"

Kagome's asshole was on fire! It burned as it was stretched around the plug that was lodged so deeply inside of her. Her throat spasmed at the thought of a larger plug taking its place.

She sobbed, unable to help herself. "Y-yes sir. Thank you sir." Kagome bit out the words, her body still trembling.

"Good, and now it is time for your spanking." The hand on her backside stilled, and Kagome's heart stopped. He wasn't seriously going to spank her with that…that plug inside of her…was he? She let out a piercing scream as his hand came down hard on her upturned ass, her muscles clenching almost painfully around the plug as the skin of her backside gave off a sharp, fiery, burn.

"One!" Kagome screamed, well remembering his warning of extra lashes.

"T-Thank you sir." She sobbed. When his hand came down hard on her other cheek, Kagome screamed around the count, thanking him for the blow after each strike. By the time she had reached ten Kagome was a shaking, sobbing mess.

"Very good, girl." Sesshoumaru's hands were gentle on her ass as they massaged the reddened globes.

"You took your punishment well. You will tell me now, why you were punished. And you will apologize."

Kagome swallowed the lump of pain and misery that was burning in her throat.

"I was punished because I l-lied to you. And because I tried to…to keep you away from what is yours."

"That's correct."

"S-Sorry, sir." Kagome pushed the words out past gritted teeth, hating her weakness, hating the her body was still trembling.

"Excellent."

He scooped her up into his lap, and Kagome winced at the pain of her just spanked ass pressing against his leg, as well as the discomfort of the plug pressing insistently inside of her. Sesshoumaru reached across the table, and Kagome's eyes couldn't help but follow the path of that hand. They widened in disbelief at the sight of the uncovered platter. There had been two covered platters on the table when they first entered the room. The one that was uncovered now boasted an assortment of bedroom devices. Leather cuffs, a paddle, two anal plugs that set Kagome to wincing by just looking at them, a bottle of lube, and a vibrator lay on the plate, as well as a damp, soapy, rag. Sesshoumaru's fingers plucked up the rag. With efficient, quick, movements he cleaned the lube from his long fingers before tossing the dirtied rag back onto the plate.

The rat bastard had _planned_ this from the beginning. He had been waiting for an excuse to punish her! Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

When he reached for the second covered tray, Kagome couldn't help but wince. What now? A whip, maybe? Some chains? A flogger? What could possibly be under that silver dome that he would use now to torture her with?

Kagome's eyes widened fractionally when instead of the instruments of pain that she was expecting to see, a steak topped with what appeared to be gorgonzola cheese came into view. A hearty helping of asparagus tossed with garlic and what smelt like lemon as well as a heaping portion of mashed potatoes decorated the large plate.

Immediately Kagome's mouth began to water, and her cramped stomach let out a soft growl. Embarrassed now on so many levels, she turned her gaze away from the intoxicatingly good smelling food, and instead focused it on the floor. How could he have _possibly_ known that she would be so hungry? A frown pulled at the corners of her lips, her gaze hidden behind the curtain of her bangs. This new sort of torture…it was just as devious. Now, for the first time, she was really kicking herself for not eating before coming over here. But when was she supposed to have the time? There were three essays she had to write, a science project she still needed to create, and more math homework than any sane person could deal with. She had spent the day catching up on her studies and homework, food had simply not been a priority.

Sesshoumaru pulled the plate closer to the edge of the table, along with a knife and fork. Kagome hardly noticed…that is, until he shifted her so that she was forward facing.

"Because you took your punishment so well," His voice rumbled in his chest, sinking through tooo reverberate against Kagome's skin. "This Sesshoumaru will allow you to eat your food at the table. In the future, you will take your meals on the floor, on your knees."

Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes widening in disbelief. He was going to let her eat this food? This steak…was for her? Her taste buds rejoiced even as she shook her head in disbelief. What was the catch? Why was he being…so nice? And all of a sudden, to boot?

"You will eat with me every Friday night. And you will eat well during the weak. You are malnourished, and the sight of your ribs offends this Sesshoumaru. In two weeks you will gain five pounds, or face my wrath. Is that understood?"

Oh, well, she supposed _that _ made a little more sense. Go figure. But Kagome wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when that horse was offering her a big fat, juicy, steak.

**Author's note:**

And that's where I'm going to leave it for now. I'm not sure how much plot this story can _really_ have, but I will definitely try to insert some in here in the future. In the meantime I'm trying to concoct the next set of devious torture Sesshoumaru is going to inflict upon Kagome. How do we feel about threesomes? Juuuuust wondering :P_ ( Ya'll have made it abundantly clear that threesomes in this fic is a NO GO. 1/10/14)_

For all my readers out there who DO enjoy threesomes (and plot) check out my fic "Don't Cry". It's S/K/K and a re-write of a fic I made long ago. (On ...only up to chapter 4 is re-written. You can read ahead if you'd like, but it will be changing in the future...somewhat drastically!)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! As always, I love to hear from you guys! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

**WARNING: As per reader suggestion, I will warn you that this chapter contains NON CONSENSUAL sex (mostly). Non consensual=rape (just to clarify).**

**Again, I warn any of my readers who are light of heart, and find this sort of thing difficult to read, to stop reading this fic now. It will not be consensual for some time yet. **

**Chapter Six:**

Kagome ate the steak in uncomfortable silence, well aware of the fact that not only was she sitting naked in her tormentor's lap, but there was an object forced up inside of her. The steak, although delicious, especially with the gorgonzola sprinkled on top, was not enough to distract her from the rather uncomfortable situation she was in.

She had eaten most of the steak and a good portion of the asparagus, as well as a few bites of the mashed potatoes when she was forced to a stop. Her stomach was full, and she simply could not eat any more.

Sesshoumaru, sensing the girl had had her fill, looked over at the plate. The majority of it was gone, which pleased him. Women today seemed to think it was attractive when they starved themselves to look like emaciated walking corpses. He refused to allow any bed partner of his to walk around as such. He liked his women to have a little extra cushion, and was surprised that girl had eaten so much. Lazily he folded the newspaper he had been reading, and placed it softly on the table. With two hands he reached around the girl to cup her breasts, kneading the soft globes tenderly in his palms.

She wriggled a bit on his lap, gasping as his fingers plucked at her nipples, and making him even harder beneath her. This little minx had done nothing but haunt him the entire week she had been gone. He couldn't get the sight of her out of his head, the taste of her out of his mouth. She was…an aphrodisiac, and Sesshoumaru had no idea why this was. What was so special about this human? He had never before been remotely interested in a human woman before. They were weak, inferior creatures. But there was something about this one that simply called to him, sang out to his baser nature. He wanted to dominate her, make her beg and bend to his every desire. He wanted her every possible way that he could have her, and he fully intended on it. It was, however, distracting. _She_ was distracting. Perhaps he just needed to rut her, get her out of his system. It had been a long time that she had been teasing him with that delicious scent. He had waited, when he didn't wait for anything, to have her.

And now that he had her here, in his home, under his control…he wanted to savor it. Savor her. At least, that's what he had fully intended on doing. But hearing her muffled moans as he played with her breasts, feeling her hips shift and that soft ass grind against him in an innocently provocative matter…

Well, hell. He wanted nothing more than to bend her over this table and fuck her senseless. The beast within him roared its approval at the thought, his golden eyes flashing red for the barest of moments. No. No, that wouldn't do at all. He had to regain control, had to…

A particularly sharp gasp as he rolled her nipples, pinching hard at the sensitive nubs of flesh, broke his concentration. The unfiltered scent of her arousal, splashed with a hint of reluctance, reached his sensitive nose…and all his intentions, all his best laid plans, were lost.

With a low growl he swept the food, cutlery, and plates to the floor…delighting in her gasp of surprise as it clattered. With a surge of adrenaline, he spun the girl in his arms before forcing her down roughly on the table. He hovered over her, eyes beginning to bleed red at the corners, and inhaled the heady scent of her fear.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She stuttered, those expressive eyes of hers wide with fear and confusion. Had she forgotten that he was a demon? One of the most powerful of them left on this earth? A cruel smirk twisted on his lips. It seemed he would just have to remind her.

Kagome didn't know what to think as her back hit the cool surface of the wooden table. One second she had been sitting in his lap, forced to allow him to play with her breasts (well did she remember the last time she had tried to brush his hand away) when all of a sudden she found herself turned around and thrown onto the table. Confusion wrinkled her brow, right before the fear set in. Hovering above her, one hand placed on either side of her, was Sesshoumaru. Only he didn't look like the cool, composed, demon she had known so far. His golden eyes were tinted red, and blazed with heat. His lips were pulled back into a snarl to expose…

Holy shit! Those were fangs! How had she missed those? A whimper left her throat at the suddenly vulnerable position she found herself in. She tried to push herself up, tried to roll away, but a low growl froze her in place.

"Submit."

Kagome trembled, hating herself for the fear that was beginning to choke her. She knew enough about demons to know that when their beast took over, they became…primitive. Baser. If she fought him now, she wasn't sure what would happen. She did know that it wouldn't be good. So swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome laid back down on the table, closing her eyes as if that could block out what was about to happen. Her knees were at the edge of the table, and she startled when clawed, _clawed,_ hands gripped her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart.

"_Mine."_ The demon above her hissed, right before hot lips fell to her collar bone, tongue and teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh there.

Oh god help her, Kagome bit down on her lower lip as those teeth and that tongue worked the sensitive column of her throat. A low whine, part fear and part arousal, escaped her before her arms (which had been laying passively at her sides) were jerked over her head and pinned there. Her eyes flew open then, only to see a snarling Sesshoumaru above her.

"_Stay." _ He growled roughly, as if words were difficult for him. Trembling from an odd mixture of emotions, Kagome could only nod her head in acquiescence. She had a feeling that she was about to lose her virginity to Sesshoumaru's demon. In all of her life not once did she picture this as the way her first time would go. Certainly not to a demon. Her grandfather was a shrine monk, after all, and she had been raised on as a potential shrine maiden. Demons, her grandfather had told her repeatedly, were bad collectively. There were maybe a few good apples, but as a whole the group was rotten. She could still remember the first time she had brought Inuyasha home…her grandfather had tried to purify him on the spot. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed, but Inuyasha had only been amused by her grandfather's antics.

Oh lord, if her grandfather could only see her now. Kagome turned her head to the side, bearing her neck to the hot, impenetrable, gaze of the demon above her. She knew it to be a sign of submission that he would recognize…and hopefully it would make things easier on her. If this was the price she had to pay to keep her secret and to help her little brother…then she would do it gladly. Well, maybe not gladly but-

Her thoughts came to a skittering halt as her nipple was sucked into a hot, wet, mouth. She cried out as he suckled her breast, well aware of the sharp press of fangs against the tender skin. One hand kneaded the flesh of her breast while the other trailed sharp claws gently down her side and stomach. Kagome couldn't help but squirm underneath the onslaught of sensation, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she tried to hold back her moans. She didn't want to be aroused by this, by him, but she found herself falling victim to his heady, experienced touch, despite her mental protests. When the hand trailing down her stomach made it to the v of her thighs, Kagome couldn't stop the breathless moan that escaped from her throat. When those fingers delved deeper, deceptively gentle as they ran up and down her slit, Kagome bucked her hips- eager for more.

Was she _crazy_? What the hell was wrong with her? There was a full blooded demon above her, with _claws_ for chrissakes. Maybe it was the danger, and there was _ a lot_ of danger, or maybe it was the fact that this demon just knew what he was doing with that mouth of his and those long, strong, fingers. Whatever the case, Kagome could no longer hold back from him.

His fingers found her clit, the sensitive pearl thrusting out of its hood, seeking relief. When they smoothed over the nerve center, slick with her own juices, Kagome cried out…her hands clenching into tiny fists as her toes began to curl.

"Please, Sesshoumaru I want-"

The sharp, stinging, press of fangs against her other breast stopped the flow of words. Had he just…bitten her? There? Her breast throbbed for a second before a warm tongue darted out to smooth over the small incisions. Then his mouth was bearing down on her breast, sucking and pulling as if he were a starving man at a feast. Considering that she was laid out, helpless, on a dining room table…the metaphor wasn't that far off the mark.

"Ah! Ah!" Kagome couldn't help the panting moans that escaped her, pain mixing with pleasure. His fingers were still working over her clit. Rubbing and tweaking the sensitive nerve center. Right as she was on the edge, her back bowed, lips parted on another moan- he pulled away. Leaving her berefit. Alone.

Kagome whined at the loss of sensation, awarded with a growl of satisfaction. Dazed chocolate eyes fluttered open just in time to see Sesshoumaru free his erection from the confines of his pants. A startled gasp left her lips as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips, claws piercing the fragile skin, and pulled her toward the end of the table. When her hips were resting at the edge, then and only then did he stop.

Fear sent her heart to stuttering. As aroused as she was, as much as she wanted to find her release, she had never had sex before and Sesshoumaru was by no means a small man. His hands left her hips to slide down her legs, grasping them and wrapping them around his lean waist. A heated flush stole across her cheeks as this position brought her almost flush against him.

"_Mine."_ He growled the word again, the blunt tip of his cock sliding up and down her wet folds. Kagome moaned at the contact, arching her hips, before common sense caught up with her. He would freaking skewer her! There was no way he was going to fit inside of her! The man had barely fit into her mouth.

Shaking her head, Kagome tried to worm away.

"N-No, Sesshoumaru! Don't, please! I haven't had…I've never-"

But Sesshoumaru wasn't listening. He didn't care. All he cared about was the feel of her soft flesh beneath him. The heady mix of her arousal and fear sent his blood surging, his beast roaring. This was how it should always be! A bitch should fear her alpha, even as he aroused her and brought her to heights unknown. Never before had sex been so enticing, so delicious. The taste of her blood was sweet and pure.

A miko. The girl was a miko, and she didn't even know it. A hard gleam of satisfaction entered his eyes as he rubbed his cock against her weeping core. He was about to defile one of the purest creatures on earth. Her pleading with him to stop only made it that much more sweeter. There was no stopping, and there never would be. This bitch was his. His to fuck, his to hurt, his to take. Everything that she was…belonged to him. With an animalistic growl he reared back and dove forward. His cock slid past her wet lips and straight into her chokingly tight core. He rocked against her, ignoring her cries and screams of pain as he worked his cock deeper inside of her. When her legs fell from his hips, he merely grabbed the shapely appendages, swinging them over his shoulders, making the angle more intense, letting him press even deeper.

The miko squirmed beneath him, her head tossing back and forth as cry after cry left her lips.

"Oh god! Please! No! Stop! You're too deep! You're too-" He felt resistance pressing against him, blocking him from being fully seated inside this miko. His bitch. With a snarl he pulled back and then rammed forward, breaking through her maiden head with a savage fury. A roar of satisfaction left him as the girl beneath him wept, her purity gone, taken by the Demon Lord of the West's cock. A title he had not taken in centuries. It seemed fitting, in this moment.

He stilled inside of her as she wept beneath him. Long, sooty black lashes were spiky from tears. Her cupids bow of a mouth was puckered with pain, long black hair spread out behind her like a halo. The beast looked down at the little human underneath him and purred in contentment. _This_ was proper submission. _This_ was the way it should always be. He was so pleased with her display, with her purity and pain and the honor bestowed upon him for being able to be the one to take it, that he allowed her to accommodate around his girth. Get used to the size, to the feeling of him stretching her tight, slick, little channel.

Kagome's heart was galloping in her chest, her breath coming in fast little pants as tears tracked twin paths down her cheeks. He was just so big! Impossibly so! And it just hurt…so badly. She was stretched to the max with him buried inside of her, and that toy still rammed deeply into her ass. She cried out when his hips began to shift slowly inside of her, the head of his cock brushing against her cervix. Kagome bit down on her lower lip, not wanting to cry out anymore. Just wishing that this entire, horrible, ordeal was over. It had started out so promisingly, and then…

The hands around her ankles tightened as he withdrew, only to slam home again. The sensation had her eyes flying open in shock. He was big, it was true, but her body had somehow managed to adjust to his girth. Although it still felt like she was being stretched almost beyond her endurance…it no longer felt like he was tearing her apart from the inside. A gasp left her lips as his hips began to pistion inside of her, the head of his cock brushing against her cervix on every inward thrust.

"_Who do you belong to?" _ The demon above her growled, his red eyes piercing in their intensity.

Kagome bit her lip as another moan tried to escape her. What had felt so very horrible…was beginning to feel so freaking good. His cock brushed places inside her that she didn't know she had.

"Oh, Oh god. Please" She panted softly as she writhed beneath him, hips arching upward wantonly. The hands on her ankles fell away, falling to her hips as he pinned them flat against the cold wood of the table.

"_Who do you belong to, bitch?"_ The demon growled, stilling his wicked pace inside of her.

"Y-You sir." Kagome moaned, biting down again on her lower lip.

The demon let out a growl of satisfaction before his hips began a fierce, hard, rhythm inside of her. Kagome arched her back, the muscles in her legs and stomach clenching as an orgasm built inside of her. When his cock brushed again against the bundle of nerves in her channel, Kagome let out a piercing scream, her muscles clenching around him as she came.

The little miko was milking him, and Sesshoumaru did not have the control or warewithal to hold out against her. With a roar he came, burying himself to the hilt within her, fangs elongating as he threw his head back, howling his triumph for all to hear.

He had taken the miko, his bitch, and she had enjoyed it.

When Kagome finally came to it was to find herself nestled in a warm blanket on the couch, her head cushioned by a plush and comfy pillow. There was a warm sensation between her thighs, soothing and…erotic? She looked down to see Sesshoumaru there, buried between her thighs, long tongue lapping gently at her core. She moaned softly, still overly sensitive there, as he cleaned her with his tongue.

"Girl," He growled softly against her flesh, his warm breath fanning against her core.

"This Sesshoumaru is very pleased with you."

Kagome didn't much care what he was. She was far too tired, and wrung out, to care about much of anything. All she wanted was to go to sleep. A sharp gasp left her as the plug in her bottom was pulled out, enticingly slow. Now her entire lower half was set to tingling. Embarrassed, she tried to press her knees together. She was so very sore down there, and wet from the tongue bath she had just received.

A dark chuckle made her freeze, her legs instinctively falling open as her head canted to the side, bearing her throat.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his little human with amusement. He was no longer possessed by his baser self, having been satisfied as he came inside the girl. What a contradiction this girl was. She had taken on a position as a stripper, a highly sexual and erotic occupation, but she was for all means and purposes…an innocent. Untouched. If he had been anyone else, he might have felt guilty for assuming she was a dirty little slut, well accustomed to the ways of carnal relations. But he was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, CEO and businessman, and guilt was not a feeling that he would allow himself to flirt with.

No. Never.

But, he couldn't help but be pleased with the recent development. TO think that he was the first to have the girl, the first to defile her…and so thoroughly that she had actually enjoyed it…Well, that was a heady feeling. And so, instead of spanking her (as was his custom when his submissive tried to hide from him) he merely pulled the girl into his lap and stroked her hair. He waited until she relaxed against him, until her panic had eased. Then and only then did he set her on her feet.

"You have done well, girl. You are dismissed early for the night. But before you go, you will take this." He handed her a phone. A small thing, really. But it was a means of keeping tabs on the girl. "This phone is not for personal use. When it rings, you will answer it immediately. You will do whatever I say, no matter where you are or what you are doing. Understood?"

"Yes…yes sir." Kagome grumped, her excitement at being allowed to leave early suddenly diminished. Did this mean that he was exerting more control over her? It wouldn't be just Fridays that she had to submit to him? Her face flushed at the thought of what he would make her do. What if she was in school? In class?

The hard gleam in his cold eyes suggested that he didn't much care about her academic career or her responsibilities.

"You may leave then."

Dropping the blanket and clutching the phone, Kagome staggered out of the living room and down the hall to the main foyer. Her entire body was sore, and it was difficult to walk.

As she went, Sesshoumaru leaned back against the couch, self-satisfied at the wobble in her legs.

Yes, indeed, the girl was proving to be quite the pleasant distraction.

**A/N:**

Uh oh! Phone sex? YES PLEASE! Bow chicka wow wow.

Alright, I'll stop. And it looks like no one is in favor of a threesome (boohoo). Ya'all are selfish with your Kag/Sess pairings. It wouldn't hurt to expand a little more, share some of the wealth – would it? There's enough of Kagome to go around *ducks rotten tomatoes and thrown garbage*

HOPEFULLY you liked this chapter. It was a little weird in parts. But a girl can only write so much smut consistently, ya know? Review! Let me know what you think! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Kagome's life began to develop a rather strange routine in the coming weeks. She worked hard at both school and at Big Al's Diner, making as much money as she could while trying to maintain her grades. Always an A student, Kagome couldn't hide her disappointment as her grades began to slowly, but gradually, slip. She was pulling a B- in most of her classes, and was far too ashamed to show her grandfather or her mother her grades. When they asked after them, Kagome always just blew it off with a smile and a wave. She had never lied to them before about the marks she received in school, so they merely nodded and assumed that all was well with the eldest Higurashi sibling.

But things weren't okay. Between work and school Kagome was quickly wearing down. When she used to dance, things were so much easier. Two four hour shifts and she could call it a week. Now every waking minute was spent either working at the diner or trying (in vain) to catch up on school work. And then there were her Fridays with her Sir.

As much as Kagome hated that he made her submit so thoroughly to him, made her beg, took from her her right to choose or protest…she would be a liar if she said a part of her did not enjoy it. Fridays were her one day to let go of everything. To admit that she wasn't in charge of her destiny, to hand the reigns over to someone else. Someone older, someone stronger. The things he did to her…

A heated blush stole across her cheeks in remembrance of him between her thighs, the numerous toys he used on her poor body to take her to a mind boggling orgasm and back again. The release was amazing, it always was with Sesshoumaru. He had begun what she was starting to think of as their Friday chow time. Most of the time it involved her kneeling on the floor by his feet as he fed her small, perfectly cut, morsels from his plate as if she were some sort of favored pet. He always made her eat just a little more than she wanted to. She had only tried to refuse him once, and had ended up bent over his knee and spanked until her butt was as red as an apple. Fridays were the one day of the week where she was guaranteed a delicious, well cooked meal. Most of the time she came home too late for dinner, and if she ate anything, it was usually ramen. Which was just another reason a part of her was starting to look forward to her Fridays.

Despite his domineering nature and his cold demeanor…there were times when Sesshoumaru could be what some would call almost… tender. Especially after he disciplined her. He always held her, stroked her hair, wiped away her tears. And despite the gentleness hidden within him, he was by no means a pushover.

When she had not gained the five pounds in two weeks his reaction had been fearsome. Phantom pain still lingered on her bottom from the unholy spanking he had given her. She now had a month to gain 10 pounds.

How she was going to manage that was beyond her. She simply did not have _time_ to eat, and had more pressing concerns than food. Sure, she had passed out a couple of times at school, earning the concern of her teachers…but Kagome assured them she was fine. Finals were coming up, after all, and most honors students were under a lot of stress. It wasn't unusual for a student to pass out from all the pressure.

Sometimes Kagome wondered if she was seriously losing her mind. She could feel herself start to soften towards the domineering demon, and hated herself for it. What kind of person actually enjoyed the kind of things Sir did to her? She loved it when he tied her up, bound her hands and spread her wide. Just thinking about it made her wet, made her want. _Him. _

It wasn't right. On some level, Kagome knew that. Just as she knew that he would eventually tire of her.

He had made it very clear that when that day came she would be free to go her own way. She would not be welcomed back into his home or life for any reason. If she was smart, Kagome would stop her thrice damned heart from being too soft. It was a bad habit of hers to only see the best in people. She had always thought that people were inherently good.

But Sesshoumaru wasn't people. He was the demon that was black mailing her, using a previous occupation as a means of destroying her future. Kagome could only imagine what would happen if the owner, Ms. Murra, of the Diner she worked at found out that Kagome had once been a stripper. Ms. Murra made it no secret that she hated Bankotsu and his establishment.

_'It's filthy, all of it. It should be illegal. The lot of those hussies should be thrown in jail.'_

Wisely, Kagome had kept her mouth shut. She needed the job and the money more than she needed to defend herself. Souta's test had come back positive. The cancer was still there.

She closed her eyes as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her. She loved her little brother so very much. Watching him become sickly and frail, his hair completely gone was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She could only imagine what he was feeling. He was only a kid. It wasn't fair! And he was always smiling, always laughing and joking with the nurses and doctors. He wouldn't let his illness get him down. Souta was determined to beat this cancer. It just sucked that the medicine that was supposed to eradicate the cancer was making him so very ill.

Kagome buried her head in her hands, the homework in front of her completely forgotten. It was three o'clock in the morning, she had gotten back from her shift at Ray's Diner only two hours ago. She still had an essay she needed to write for Brit Lit, some Latin homework that she still needed to get done, and she had to do a few sketches for art class.

Kagome let out a startled 'eep' nearly falling over in her chair as the sound of a whip cracking split through the air. Flinching, Kagome looked behind her, half expecting to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. Glancing about her room found that there was actually no one there. She must be imagining-

-Whip CRACK-

Startled, her eyes fell to her backpack which seemed to suddenly light up from the inside.

"What the heck?" Kagome wondered aloud, digging through the front pouch and pulling out…

The cellphone. She had completely forgotten about it. Sesshoumaru had never, not once, called her on it. Sure, she charged it every three days or so…but still. Glancing at the screen of the thousand dollar phone (did he really have to get her the top of the line phone?) an image of a man's lower body clad in leather popped up. Was that? Yes, it was a whip that he was clutching almost indolently in one had. The identification name?

**My Lord and Master**

The ring tone? The sound of a whip cracking. Of course. Of course it would be.

Kagome snorted. How typical of that arrogant, cocky, infuriating man.

Without hesitation she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Sesshoumaru's smooth, cold, drawl came over the phone and sent a shiver of trepidation down her spine.

"Why are you awake, girl?"

Kagome's eyebrow shot up and she reared backwards to stare in outrage at the phone. Wasn't it him, after all, who had told her she was to answer the phone immediately or face his wrath? She had half a mind to lie and tell him she had been sleeping…but Sesshoumaru had an uncanny ability for catching her in a lie. The punishment for which was always… Well, let's just say she had no desire to be punished for something so stupid.

"I'm…doing my homework?" Kagome mentally groaned. Why had that come out as a question?

"Hn. Do you frequently wait until the absolute last minute before completing your assignments?" The cold, condescending, tone raised the invisible hackles on Kagome's neck. He had no idea the amount of pressure she was under.

"No, sir. I just haven't had the time to-"

"You will make time, girl. This Friday you will bring me your most current progress report. For every mark beneath an A, you will receive twenty lashes."

Kagome's eyes went wide as saucers, her heart skipping a beat.

"Twen…Twent-" She stuttered, her tongue suddenly thick and useless in her mouth.

"Twenty."

"S-Sir, please. That's really not-" Kagome tried to reason with him. What business was it of his what his little slam slut made for grades?

The low, dangerous, growl that came across the line let Kagome know that she was, apparently, more tired than previously thought. Had she just said that…out loud?

"A slam slut?" His voice was soft, deadly. Kagome flinched beneath the tone.

"Sir, I didn't mean to say-"

"_Silence._" Sesshoumaru all but hissed, and Kagome wanted to bang her head, hard, against the desk. She didn't know why he was this mad.

Kagome clamped her lips shut tight.

"Take off your pants, your underwear, and go lie in your bed." The words were artic, clipped. Despite the fact that he wasn't actually there with her, Kagome heard and immediately obeyed the command as if he were standing before her.

Wiggling out of her jeans which she had yet to change out of from her shift at the diner, and then shimmying out of her panties, didn't take her very long. Curious, and a little scared, Kagome walked over to her twin bed and lay down.

"You are laying down now?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Spread your legs."

Kagome did, hating how her body was reacting to the command in his voice. Was it possible that he had conditioned her to grow wet at the sound of his voice? It sure seemed like it.

"Wider."

Sucking her lower lip, Kagome spread her legs as wide as her twin bed would allow. Had she locked the door? She sincerely hoped that no one would burst into her room uninvited. If so, they were in for quite a shock!

"Touch yourself."

"S-Sir?" Kagome whispered, her voice breathy with desire as she slid a hand down her abdomen to dip into the valley between her thighs. Her fingers smoothed over her slick folds, finding her already engorged clit with ease. A breathless sigh left her as her hips arched instinctively upward.

"Does it feel good, miko?"

"Y-Yes, yes sir it does." Kagome moaned softly, biting down on that lower lip again as if it would muffle the moans that wanted to escape her. She couldn't believe she was doing this! Her family was sleeping right down the hall.

"Good. I want you to take that hand and slap yourself there. Hard. As hard as you can. This Sesshoumaru wants to hear the sound."

Kagome squeaked her indignation. He couldn't actually be serious. He wanted her to…spank herself? And there of all places?

"Now."

Shutting her eyes, and cursing herself for ever answering the phone in the first place, Kagome slapped herself, a soft cry leaving her at the burning pain that was left in her hands wake.

"And how did that feel, girl?"

"N-Not good, Sir." Kagome mumbled, rubbing at the tender, aching flesh.

"Are you a slam slut, girl?"

Kagome hesitated…not sure what it was he wanted to hear. "Uh, No? Sir?"

"Slap yourself again. Harder."

The next blow, humiliatingly delivered by her own hand, had her crying out in pain.

"Are you a slut, Kagome?"

"N-No, Sir."

"Good. Very good. You will slap yourself ten more times, and don't you dare hold back. After each blow you will tell me what it is that you are not."

And so, at 3:08 in the morning, Kagome thoroughly spanked herself…muffling her cries of pain into her pillow.

"That's a good girl. We will discuss this further on Friday. Bring the progress report. "

"Yes Sir." Kagome's voice sounded deflated to her own ears.

"Goodnight my sweet little Sub, go to bed."

And then he disconnected.

Kagome crawled beneath the covers, her lady parts sore and red. She wasn't sure how spanking herself, there of all places, proved the fact that she wasn't a slut. Despite herself, Kagome couldn't help the small smile that curled on her lips. Her Sir, as she was starting to call him in her head, was often cold, confusing, and incredibly cruel. But there was now one thing she knew about him…

He didn't think she was a slut.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the phone that he held clenched in his hand. His golden eyed glare turned absolutely arctic as the cellular device crumpled beneath his hand.

Slightly shocked at his uncharacteristic display of temper, the dog demon tossed the ruined piece of technology into the waste basket, and leaned backward in his rolling chair. Clawed fingers drummed lightly against the leather arm rests, a sign that his beast had broken free of his iron control.

The thought of his submissive, his bitch, sent another growl rumbling in his chest.

_'What does he care what his little slam slut makes for grades?'_

His bitch was usually more guarded with her tongue, more careful concealing her thoughts. It seemed that exhaustion had the effect of a few stiff drinks on his little human. The punishment she had received for such a statement was nothing compared to what was waiting for her this Friday.

But why did he care so much? The cooler, more rationale part of him wondered. Was it at all possible that the girl had wormed her way under his skin? Despite the many times and ways that Sesshoumaru had taken the little human, he never seemed to grow tired of her. He was, quite simply put, stuck on the human. Perhaps it was because he had never had one before.

The girl was proving to be more of a distraction then he had previously thought possible. Images of his little miko frequently swam in the recesses of his mind. Her soft, breathy, cries still echoed in his ears days after their little meetings. He had thought that mounting the bitch would help him get over her, get her out of his system. It seemed, however, that it was not the case. Every time he was inside of her, every time she came around his cock, back arching and his name on her lips, it merely made him want her more.

What was he supposed to do? Leave her? If he was smart, that was exactly what he would do. Cut all ties with the little human. Part of what made Sesshoumaru such a fierce business man was that he had very few weaknesses, very few things that he actually cared about. Save for the half breed, there wasn't much that the Dai youkai would lay down his life for.

The girl was becoming a liability. As much as he was loathe to admit it, he was actually beginning to care for the silly chit. Disgraceful. Distracting.

He was much more like his father than he ever thought possible.

Fingers still drumming idly against the arm rest of his chair, Sesshoumaru warred with himself. He could cut ties with the girl, send her on her way. Or? He could keep her for a little longer. After all, he had never had a partner who submitted so fully, so completely, to him.

Yes, he would keep his bitch for a little while longer.

**A/N:** If you're expecting plot, you're looking in the wrong place. Smut, smut, and more smut. It's all coming your way. Not your cup of tea? You might want to bow out now. Maybe a little bit of plot in future chapters, but I wouldnt expect too much. It's simply not that type of fic.

If you're looking for something that has a little more plot, and less sex, you should check out my other story "Don't Cry". It's a rewrite of a fic that I wrote almost ten years ago. Cheeeeeeeck it out! It's S/K/K ;) For all you threesome fans out there! (only up to chapter four has been re-written though, so dont read ahead!)

Anywho, let me know what you think about this sexless (le gasp) chapter. What did you think about Kagome's punishment? I thought it was a little weird, but I had to write it (don't ask me why). I almost feel bad for Kagome when she hands over that progress report to Sesshoumaru *snickers*

Review?

P-Please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

The rest of the week was absolute torture for Kagome as she scrambled to get all of her work assignments done, including the ones that were overdue. Her lips were terribly chapped and torn from her worrying on them with her teeth all the time, and dark crescent moons had taken up permanent residence under her eyes. There were some nights where she simply didn't sleep at all, forgoing the much needed rest in favor of getting her homework done. She had only four days to get her grades up. Four days to make up on several weeks' worth of her assignments. Slowly but surely she was catching up, surprising and delighting her teachers.

Ah, her teachers.

None of them knew what was going on in Kagome's life. She and her mother had made the very personal decision not to share their hardships with either Kagome's or Souta's teachers. Souta was pulled out of school almost immediately after his diagnosis. He was currently being homeschooled and tutored through a program at the hospital. Kagome's mother had decided to let Kagome choose whether or not this was information she wanted to share with her teachers.

It wasn't.

Not even her friends knew about her little brother, or her sudden absence from their group. Always a vivacious and outgoing girl, when it came to personal issues Kagome was most definitely not a sharer. She was always there when her friends needed her, always ready to lend a helping hand, but something inside of her balked at the thought of sharing her own personal pain. Kagome wasn't stupid. She had great friends, friends that cared about both her and her family. She just, for the life of her, couldn't bring herself to tell them about what was going on.

_'Oh, yeah, hey! Guess what guys? My little brother has cancer which he might not be able to beat, we lost our family house and are now living in a run-down apartment. My grandfather is working as a greeter at Malwart, and my mom is working as a gas station attendant so that we can pay the rent and medical bills…cuz' our insurance is shit. Oh? Me? Well, I took up stripping which was great for a while, you know, until it backfired horribly. Now I'm working at Big Al's Diner pretty much every night except for Fridays, when I go to some eccentric billionaire's house and become his personal fuck toy. And no, I'm not getting paid for that, he's just blackmailing me.'_

Yeah, that would be a _great_ conversation to have with her friends. The last thing she needed right now was pitying looks. Her hands clenched into small fists at her sides. She didn't need anyone's pity, or anyone's handouts. She knew some of her friends would try to help, try to offer some sort of money for Souta's treatments. The Higurashis were proud, however, and wouldn't accept such donations. It wasn't as if they would be able to pay for all of it anyway. It would just be another drop in the never ending bucket that was their family's growing debt. None of her friends came from money, their families were all middle class. With the exception, of course, of Inuyasha. But he wasn't entitled to that wealth until he turned 21, and got a job in his father's company. Otherwise he and his mother were given a monthly allowance. Kagome wouldn't even dream of asking him for money, especially considering the source.

No, confiding in her friends was definitely not an option.

Her eyes narrowed in frustration, and she let out a huff of breath that blew the bangs out of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru. The bane of her existence. Part of her was tempted to let him know just how much of a rat bastard he was. Let him know what she was going through, what she was struggling with. _Why_ she couldn't gain the weight. _Why_ she had been working as a stripper. _Why_ she her grades were slipping, despite her best efforts. A large part of her was tempted to. To let him know in hopes of him…what? Releasing her? Telling her that they were even? Maybe even…feeling a little guilty about how callously he had treated her?

No. Sesshoumaru would never do it. There was no remorse in that arrogant piece of fluff. He was all hard cold business man. He wouldn't care that she was suffering, that her family was suffering. He would see that as an excuse. And if he didn't?

Honestly a part of her didn't care to contemplate the repercussions of it. She didn't _want_ to delve too deeply into her reasons for withholding information from him. But if she were to be perfectly honest with herself? Although she hated Sesshoumaru, hated that he held something vile over her head and used it to get her to do his bidding... she would be a liar if she said she didn't enjoy it.

Sure, she didn't enjoy _all _of it. There were definitely parts that she would much rather leave behind. Like…all the kneeling? Or the anal plugs? Or the feeling of constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop? It seemed that, with Sesshoumaru, no matter what she did it just wasn't good enough. No matter how much she submitted to him, followed his orders, bent over backwards to please him…there was always something that he found she did wrong.

Was that a second of hesitation? Looks like it's time for a spanking.

Did you just have a muscle spasm when I told you not to move? Looks like it's time for a spanking.

Did you just breathe too deeply? Hey, guess what time it is?

Kagome didn't bother to hide the growl that rumbled past her lips, drawing curious stares from her fellow classmates. Sesshoumaru liked to punish her for no good reason. And sometimes? She liked it. Her face flushed with a mixture of shame and anger. Who liked being spanked until they cried? Until fat tears rolled down their cheeks and their breath came in panting gasps? What kind of person did that make her?

Kagome wondered if he had conditioned her to like this…or if she had lost her virginity with a normal man, one who wasn't so controlling and dominant, would she be different? Would she crave normal things? Or would a part of her always longed for something else? Something darker? Something that had a little more of an edge to it?

There was no use dwelling on it, Kagome thought with a mental sigh. She would never know.

That didn't change the fact that Sesshoumaru was becoming a major problem in her life, especially with his more recent demands. An A in every class? Sure, back in the day she would have laughed such a challenge off.

Now? Now she was struggling to raise her grades, knowing that some of them…well, some of them just weren't going to budge so soon. Four days wasn't enough time to change a B- to an A. And Sesshoumaru must have known that.

Kagome growled again, resisting the urge to thump her head against her desk. So far the only classes she had A's in were P.E. and Art.

English? B-.

Math? B-.

History? B+.

Science? B- .

Latin? B.

Psychology? B+.

She had already asked for an updated progress report from all of her teachers for Friday. She had a quiz in math, as well as Latin. If she could get her grades up…she could probably avoid a good deal of punishment that was coming her way. 20 lashes per grade that was below an A? She wouldn't be able to walk straight!

Groaning, and resigning herself to her fate, Kagome laid her head down on her desk and ignored the ever growing stares from her classmates. Instead? She took a much needed nap.

Friday came much too quickly for Kagome's comfort. On a positive note, she was able to go home and fall into an exhausted heap on her bed after school was let out. She took a long nap, lower lip jutting out in a uniquely sulky expression as she readied herself for the drive to Sesshoumaru's. As always she threw on her simplest pair of jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, and her only good but faithful flannel jacket, and hit the road.

If her mother or grandfather wondered where she went every Friday night, they never said a sideways word about it to her. Perhaps they thought that Kagome worked hard, both at school and to help out the family, and she deserved a little time to herself every week. To relax, to have fun.

Too bad that relaxing and fun were the furthest things from what she was actually doing.

Kagome shrugged her backpack over her shoulder as she began the familiar but dreaded weekly trip up Sesshoumaru's driveway and to his front door. She paused outside, glancing down at her watch with a sigh, before knocking hesitantly at the front door. As always, it took the bastard a minute or two before he answered…as if he weren't expecting her.

Kagome didn't even bother to look up and meet his gaze as she crossed the threshold and set her bag down on the floor. With a heavy sigh, and without any prompting on his part, Kagome dug through her backpack until she was able to find the progress report.

Her stomach a tangle of unhappy knots, she limply handed over the report. Almost indolently Sesshoumaru snatched up the paper, unfolding it slowly as Kagome began to undress herself.

Sesshoumaru waited until the girl was completely undressed before turning his eyes to the paper. Her meekness pleased him, her downcast eyes and the slight trembling of her lower lip made the beast within him purr in contentment. That contentment vanished, to be replaced with scorn, as his eyes perused the paper.

The girl, by all means, should have straight A's. According to that idiot of a half-brother of his, the girl had always been a model student. In fact, she had tutored Inuyasha on many an occasion when he was struggling in a particular class. But this?

The girl had four B's. Subpar. And simply not acceptable. Nothing Sesshoumaru did or owned was subpar, and Kagome was no exception. This lack of drive would not be tolerated in the slightest. After tonight she would know that he demanded perfection _in all things._

"On your knees, girl." His words were cold, clipped. His golden eyed gaze narrowed at the hesitation in her, before she allowed her knees to bend. She bowed her head, hiding her gaze from him, trying to appear meek and submissive. The sweet tang of her anger, the thunderous pulse of her heart, perfumed the air. This show of submission was exactly that. A show. She wasn't in the least bit remorseful for disappointing him. Sesshoumaru would be a liar if he said that he didn't enjoy her anger, her passion. That did not mean, however, that he would tolerate it. Especially not after he had just given an order. When he heard a soft little growl spill past those pink, pretty, lips a curl of amusement touched his mouth and made his eyes glitter. His bitch was growling at him?

"Turn around, on your knees, and face the wall. You will wait there until I return."

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl did as he bid, her jaw clenched tightly and set in a stubborn line.

Ah, that stubbornness. Despite his best efforts, and much to his delight, he was unable to beat that trait out of the girl. And he didn't want to either. Her stubborn will and fire was what he liked most about her. It made her submission to him all the more…delicious.

He couldn't wait for that stubborn jaw to crumple, for her lower lip to quiver as she begged for his mercy. And tonight? Oh tonight his little bitch would beg.

Kagome stared at the wall, her gaze dark and murderous. How she wished she could just give that jerk a piece of her mind! She knew her grades weren't great, but they weren't _that_ bad, all things considered. Heck, she had managed to raise her psychology and history grades to an A in a matter of four days! Most of her grades had gone up, raising from B- to B. Sure, it wasn't the greatest achievement in her life, but it had taken a lot of work and studying in order for her grades to change in such a short time period.

She resisted the urge to growl as the cold tile bit into her unprotected knees. He had no idea what she had gone through to raise those grades, no idea what she going through now. How dare he judge her?

Kagome was so busy working herself up into a righteous fury that she didn't hear Sesshoumaru re-enter the foyer. After all, it had been about ten minutes since he left her in her mini purgatory. She startled as something leather was slipped around her neck, and gasped as it tightened. No, it wasn't choking her, but it was uncomfortably tight. Automatically her hands raised, going to her throat, finger tips slicking over the leather…collar?

"Hands behind your head. I did not give you permission to move. It seems as if you are begging to be punished tonight, girl."

With lips clamped shut tight to hold back the indignant growl of anger that wanted to spill past them (he had just put a frickin' collar on her for chrissakes!) Kagome's hands raised to her head.

"Turn around."

With eyes cast on the floor, Kagome shuffled awkwardly until she was kneeling before him. She glared hard at the polished shine of his shoes. The black slacks that he always seemed to wear whenever she was around. It was like the man lived in his work clothes, didn't he know how to relax? A startled eep left her as something 'snicked' near her neck. It took her a second to realize that he had just attached a leash to her collar.

A leash.

Like she was some sort of animal. Embarrassment and fury welled up in her breast, and she had to close her eyes and grit her teeth to keep back the words that wanted to come rushing out. She knew that if she said anything, the leash would become a recurring part of their Friday nights.

"What's wrong, pet? You don't like it?" The dark humor in Sesshoumaru's voice washed the fury away, only to be replaced by trepidation. When he took a knee, one hand smoothing over her head, only to fist in the hair at the nape of her neck, Kagome let a whimper escape. He forced her to meet his gaze, golden eyes hard and flinty as they stared down at her.

"You like to growl, hn? If you act like an animal, be sure that you will be treated like one."

And then he pulled her hard and tight against him. His lips fell to hers, her shocked gasp at the sudden contact the only invitation he needed in order to explore her mouth with his lips and tongue. Fangs nibbled at her bottom lip, sucking and nipping as she turned liquid beneath his expert touch. The hand in her hair tightened, tilting her head back further, leaving her vulnerable as he plundered her mouth. It was a hot kiss, a claiming kiss, as her lips tentatively moved beneath his own. A growl of satisfaction left him at her response, the kiss becoming fiercer as he trailed his free hand down the side of her neck, past her collar bone, until his hot palm cupped the heavy swell of her right breast.

"Nn." Kagome moaned as his wicked fingers began to knead the mound, fingers seeking and finding her turgid nipple. He tugged, pinched and rolled the small appendage until she grew damp between her thighs from his attentions. He didn't wait long before he switched to the other breast, his mouth still slanted over her lips as he worked her with his teeth and tongue. When her nipples were almost painful hard, and the warmth of arousal was burning low in her belly, he pulled away from the kiss.

"And now that you are ready…" Kagome was flushed from the kiss, dazed with arousal, so she didn't immediately react when he pulled what looked to be a the chain out of his pocket. His fingers found her nipples again, tweaking the sensitive peaks, eliciting a small moan. A moan that turned into a yelp as something hard and cold bit down into the sensitive flesh.

Shocked, Kagome glanced down at her breasts, only to see a clamp pinching down on one turgid nipple. She bit her lip, shook her head, as if that silent denial could stop what would happen next. Instead, Sesshoumaru merely chuckled darkly, attaching the second clamp to her other nipple.

"You have a nights worth of punishment ahead of you, girl. This small device is the least of your worries."

His fingers found the small, silver chain that linked the two clamps, and he tugged gently. Kagome cried out, her hands fisting behind her head, as her nipples were pulled by the cruel torture devices. To her shock, an echoing heat built in her lower belly at each harsh tug, making the lips of her sex glisten with desire.

"Open your mouth."

Nervous now, Kagome did as he bid, knowing any resistance on her part would only add to her "punishment". The fact that she was being punished for something she didn't feel she had done anything to deserve was irrelevant. When he lifted the chain, her nipples being gently tugged upward, and set it between her teeth, Kagome's stomach lurched.

"Hold that."

She did, hating how she must look right now. Kneeling before him, legs spread and sex glistening, with her hands behind her head, and nipple clamps attached to her breasts. She hated, even more, how a part of her was waiting for him to claim her with his mouth again, to feel his lips against her own.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru mused,rising to his feet to stare down hard at the girl kneeling before him. Her eyes were glazed with lust and passion, her pink little lips still swollen from his kiss. The heady scent of her arousal filled the foyer, making Sesshoumaru uncomfortably hard. He had planned to spend the evening punishing her, not giving her the gift of his cock. His golden eyes narrowed at the wanton lust that colored those dark orbs.

It seemed that he would need the girl to service him before he punished her. It was a shame that he did not intend on taking that hot little sheath of hers tonight. He knew it would warm, wet, and inviting. Not to mention incredibly snug.

"Get on your hands a knees, pet."

Reluctantly Kagome complied, hating him and herself.

He began to circle her, foot nudging her legs apart, making her expose the glistening lips of her sex.

"You like the clamps, do you?" Amusement laced his words, despite the cold manner in which they were spoken. She jerked when she felt his fingers delve into the glistening depths of her sex, barely able to hold back a moan as they began to work inside her tight sheath.

"There is much you have to atone for tonight, pet. You will be punished soundly for your paltry grades, as well as the words you spoke to me on Monday. Do you remember what they were?" When she trembled beneath his hands, her muscles clenching hard around his fingers in remembered pain, Sesshoumaru let out a cold chuckle.

"I see that you do. No, your punishment for that is far from over."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a length of black silk. He wasted no time in draping it over her eyes and knotting it tightly behind her head. He ignored the sudden fear that spiked the air, the way her pulse leapt about like a startled bunny rabbit.

Using his still glistening fingers, he went back to his ministrations on her sex, coating the digits in her own juices.

"Are you sorry, pet?"

"Yes, yes sir!" The girl choked the words out, her fear and arousal tangible.

"Good, very good." And then his fingers left her sex and traveled upwards to the forbidden little bud located between the full, soft, globes of her ass. The girl whined, her hips wiggling and legs trembling, as his fingers pressed against that puckered little hole. She didn't like anal sex, nor his fingers shoved deep in her ass, but she took it silently. For him. Her submission pleased him, as did her whines and whimpers as he worked his two fingers inside that snug channel.

Soon he would take her here, listen to her howls of pain turn to cries of ecstasy. She would fight the arousal, and that would make her orgasm all the sweeter when she came around his cock buried deep in her ass.

Reluctantly his fingers left that snug little rosebud, only to be replaced by a well slicked plug. This one was larger than the previous ones he had inflicted on her, and he enjoyed her moans and whimpers as he worked the larger plug into that tight channel. His golden gaze watched her hole stretch to accommodate the plugs girth. Her soft pleading whimpers and grunts as he slid the plug fully inside her made his hips buck on their own accord. A low growl left him, immediately silencing his little bitch as her legs twitched and shook.

He was training her ass to take his cock. Next week, perhaps, he would claim her there. A smug smile curled on his lips as he moved to stand in front of her. She was, indeed, a sight to behold. The chain was still in place between her teeth, her fully breasts swaying as she dragged in a ragged breath. Bending down, Sesshoumaru scooped up the forgotten leash, the metal in his palm warming beneath his touch.

Without a word to her he walked down the hall, pulling a startled Kagome behind him.

"You drop that chain, pet, and you can add another twenty lashes to your punishment."

A smirk curled on his lips at her muffled whine. He was so going to enjoy turning her ass red.

Kagome crawled after Sesshoumaru, an embarrassed blush rising to her cheeks as he led her down the hallway. She was blind, her sight stolen by the silk draped across her eyes. Her breasts ached, the nipples tender, as she carried the chain in her mouth, wincing as her breasts swung with every movement, tugging at her nipples almost painfully. Kagome's nipples had always been sensitive, and she refused to lie to herself and say that she didn't like this punishment. She did.

The plug in her ass, on the other hand? It was by far larger than the other ones he had used on her previously, and her hole burned and throbbed as it stretched around the intrusion. A heady mixture of fear and arousal churned in her stomach as she followed Sesshoumaru down the hallway and into the living room. The leash was pulled taut, her neck arched as she blindly followed where he led.

Hard wood gave way to plush carpet, a small reprieve for her sore hands and knees. To her surprise, however, Sesshoumaru continued walking. He was bringing her somewhere else. Somewhere she had never been before. Not the living room?

They walked for another minute or so, or rather, Sesshoumaru walked and Kagome stumbled/crawled after him. His pace was moderate, but she found herself scrambling to keep up with him, wincing as her tender nipples were pulled and jarred by the clamps around them. When he came to a sudden stop, Kagome almost sighed in relief. That is, until the distinct electronic beeps of a five digit number being keyed in set her heart to racing. There was another soft snick, the sound of a door unlocking, and then a muffled whoosh as the door slid open.

Holy crap…where was he taking her?

Sesshoumaru walked through the doorway of his playroom, a place he had not yet brought his bitch. Humans were, as a general rule, too soft to withstand the sort of play Sesshoumaru like to indulge in. So he had, up until this point, been gentle with the fragile human as he used her. Not pushing her past her own capabilities in fear of damaging her tender flesh. Humans were so delicate after all, and he didn't want to permanently injure his little bitch.

But that had changed tonight. Now? Now Sesshoumaru was going to really play with his human.

No, he wouldn't overly harm her. Wouldn't cause any permanent damage to her. He would not make her bleed or scar her in anyway. But their play was going to be kicked up a notch by every conceivable stretch of the imagination.

As he walked through the portal the leash grew taught. He paused, turning to stare at his little bitch who had firmly planted herself on the ground. It was almost as if she sensed his intentions. He inhaled deeply, scenting her fear and trepidation. The spice of her arousal was slowly beginning to fade as reluctance set in. He had, after all, told her that she was to be punished tonight. Did she think he was joking?

A hard jerk on the chain sent her stumbling through the open portal. Her legs and arms began to shake as they came in contact with the rough concrete.

Hard and cold beneath her hands, Kagome trembled as she was forced to crawl across the expanse of the floor. It was cold in the room, and even through the blindfold she could tell it was dark. He came to a sudden stop, the leash growing slack. A startled cry was wrenched from her as Sesshoumaru's hands fell to her waist, picking her bodily up. Smooth, cold, leather pressed against her stomach and chest as she was drapped over something hard. Her knees, instead of dangling, were placed on something hard. It was almost as if he had laid her top half down on a picnic table.

When she felt leather straps being tightened around her legs, that's when Kagome began to panic.

"S-Sir, please, I don't-"

"Silence." The word was growled, and a sharp, stinging, slap was delivered to both her right and left ass cheeks.

"When I want you to speak ,I will give you permission to do so."

Kagome bit down hard on her lower lip, whimpering as the straps around her legs were tightened. When Sesshoumaru's hand fell between her shoulders, pressing her back against the smooth leather, only then did she realize she had reared up, her spine rigid with fear. Beneath his hold, however, she relaxed. She winced when more straps were tightened, this time about her waist, leaving her very little wiggle room to rear up. She was, effectively, tied down. Only her hands remained free.

A short cry of alarm left her as her top half was suddenly swung down, Sesshoumaru must have hit a lever or something to adjust the angle of the table. Instead of her head laying horizontally, her body was no angled towards the floor. A whimper escaped pas her lips as she realized how very vulnerable she was. When she felt his hands on her wrists, her heart jumped in her chest. He wasn't going to…

Cold leather wrapped around her wrists, followed by the telling clink of chains. She jerked her hands, trying to free herself, but only succeeded in rattling her chains. He had just bound her hands to the floor, her legs wide open, and her hips to the table.

"This," Sesshoumaru explained as his hand drifted down to pet her hair idly, "Is called a spanking horse. This particular model allows me to adjust the angle at which I leave you draped over it. Do you know why it is called a spanking horse, girl?"

Kagome swallowed thickly as his clawed hands caressed her throat and cupped her jaw.

"I think I can figure it out, sir." She whispered the words, flinching when his fingers unexpectedly tightened on her jaw.

"That's a smart girl." There was a sadistic smile in Sesshoumaru's voice. "And smart girls get good grades, don't they Kagome?"

Kagome paused, her heart suddenly beating a rapid tattoo in her chest.

"Yes…sir."

"Do you have good grades, girl?"

Kagome paused. She knew what he wanted to hear. But still pride had her tongue lay still in her mouth. When he growled softly at her his fingers finding the dropped chain of her nipple clamps and pulling, Kagome cried out.

"No! No I don't, sir."

"And are you a smart girl, Kagome?"

If she was smart, she wouldn't be here right now. She most definitely wouldn't have allowed him to strap her to a bench which she had no hope of escaping from without his help.

"Yes. Yes I am, sir." Kagome ground out, furious with herself and for where he was leading this conversation.

"Ah, but you're grades don't reflect that now, do they?"

Kagome set her jaw into a mulish line, her hands jerking in their constraints as she wriggled on the bench, trying to free herself to no avail.

"This Sesshoumaru own only the best. The best cars, the best clothes, the best homes. I work and run the best company in Japan, and I do not accept second rate. Not from myself, and certainly not from my little…what did you call yourself? A slam slut, was it?" Here was where his voice dropped low, the growl of anger that accompanied it (so unlike his very cold demeanor) set her entire body to trembling.

"I-I'm not a slam slut, sir." Kagome whispered, scared suddenly. Scared of what he would do to her, scared of how helpess she was. And most of all…scared that a part of her would like it.

"That's right, you're not a slam slut Kagome. But you are my bitch. You are mine. And I do not tolerate anyone harming what is mine, even if it is you yourself. When you call yourself such filthy names…how do you think it reflects upon this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome gritted her teeth, scared and furious.

"Badly."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru agreed. The metallic sound of a zipper being undone echoed in the confines of the room. Suddenly the blindfold was loosened. Kagome watched it fall to the floor as she blinked her eyes owlishly, trying to allow them to adjust to the dim light of the room. She really almost wished she hadn't.

There were…it was like…she had suddenly found herself in a BDSM porno. Chains on the wall, a saint Andrew's cross in the far corner. There were benches and chairs, tables, and even a bed scattered throughout the room. Against the wall to her left was a wall of…

Kagome swallowed the sudden fear that seemed to have lodged itself in her throat.

Whips, paddles, leather harness, gags, dildos of varying sizes and were plenty of things that Kagome simply did not recognize, all of which instilled a fear deep within her heart.

Her gaze darted back to Sesshoumaru who stood indolently before her.

"Please sir, I'm sorry. I'll bring my grades up just don't-"

Her words were choked off as her eyes dropped to his right hand, and the grooved paddle he held within it. A short whine escaped her lips as her gaze locked on that paddle. He had only ever used his hand on her before. He wasn't really going to…

"Yes, girl. You will get the paddle for your wrongs. But first you will give me pleasure with your mouth. The more satisfied I am with that mouth of yours, the more lenient I will be in your punishment."

He tilted her head up so that her mouth was level with his crotch. His pants were open, the belt undone but hanging loose about his waist.

"You know what to do, girl. I suggest you get to work."

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Kagome leaned forward, straining against her restraints to nose the cloth away. A heated blush stole across her cheeks even as her body trembled with the ever present threat of the paddle. He was going to paddle her ass. Oh god, oh god.

It didn't take long to free his cock. Staring up at him with wounded, pleading, eyes Kagome licked the length of him. From base to tip and back again, she stroked him with her tongue. The wetter the length of him was, the easier it would be for her to take him further down her throat. When that paddle started tapping gently against his thigh, Kagome had to bite back a whimper. Her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, her tongue playing along the silky smooth head and the soft slit. Slowly she moved her lips down his length, sucking and swallowing, working him with her tongue and throat.

"That's a good bitch." Sesshoumaru grunted, the hand in her hair tightening as her lips wrapped around the base of him, her throat convulsing around his cock as she struggled to take his entire length.

"Your mouth feels good, bitch." His hips surged forward, nearly gagging Kagome as she struggled to even her breathing and not pull away. His pubic hair brushed against her nose and lips as her tongue struggled to stroke the underside of his massive erection. Already her jaw was aching from his girth, her throat protesting his length.

"Bob your head up and- yes, that's it." Sesshoumaru's cold voice had become hot, husky, as her mouth worked on his shaft. She hollowed her cheeks as she moved up and down his length, gagging almost every time his cock hit the back of her throat. She worked him over furiously, as if her life depended on it, until minutes later his hand fisted in her hair, his hips slammed forward, and he began a short but fierce fucking of her mouth. When his cocked swelled inside of her and his seed spurted in the back of her throat, Kagome almost sighed with relief.

Slowly he pulled out of her mouth, cum dribbling on her tongue and lips as he withdrew.

Without prompting, Kagome opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, showing him what little remained of the massive load he had just given her. A mixture of arousal and shame had her cheeks flushing a delicate pink.

"hank you…my lor"

Sesshoumaru chuckled dryly at the little human bitch in front of him. That blow job had been the best and most enthusiastic she had given him to date. Not to mention she had used his proper title, a sign that she was desperately trying to please him. And it did. With a gentle stroke against her cheek, he prompted her to swallow. Her gaze was pleading as he brought the paddle up for her inspection.

"Well done girl. For your efforts this Sesshoumaru will withhold twenty lashes from your punishment. The twenty lashes you earned when you dropped that chain from your teeth without my permission."

Kagome blanched. Only twenty….?

"S-Sir, please I-"

Sesshoumaru pressed a finger to her lips, his gaze hard and intense.

"Kiss the paddle, bitch, and thank me in advance for caring enough to discipline you."

Kagome's lower lip trembled, her hands clenching into outraged fists as he brought the paddle to her lips. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to the hard wood.

"Thank you…sir." Kagome choked out, her tone slightly sullen. She gasped when he pulled on her nipple clamps, bringing the chain back up to her lips.

"Hold this, and do not drop it."

Teeth clenched around the chain, Kagome's entire body quivered with a mixture of fear and anticipation as he walked around her, and out of her sight.

"The first twenty will be for calling yourself such despicable names, girl. You are not a whore. You are, however, my bitch. And I will punish you as such. After each blow you will thank me…and then tell me what you are not. Is that understood?"

Arms and legs trembling as she struggled to stay still, Kagome whispered a hesitant "Yes…sir."

"After that…well, you had four grade below and A, Kagome. Tell me, how many lashes is that?"

"E-Eighty sir."

"Hn. We will see how much you can handle. If at any time it becomes too much for you, let this Sesshoumaru know." There was a certain smugness in his voice now that Kagome didn't like. It simply did not bode well for her. "I will be more than happy to stop wielding the paddle, and take your ass instead. And you will beg me prettily for it."

Kagome's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and fear. The only way out of eighty lashes with a paddle….was to beg him to take her…there?

She hung her head, groaning, as Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly behind her.

**AN:**

Weeeeeeeeelp. That was fun. Think Kagome can last through 100 paddling's given by a _demon_?

*grins evilly* I was going to give more substance to this chapter…but maybe the next one instead? Beware, shit is going to hit the fan sooooooooooooooon.

Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys, even if you are mentally scarred. (Sorry!) Tell me what your favorite part was, AND your least favorite (I bet I know this one already. For some of you "It was the entire chapter").

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: I'm not sure why I feel the need to put these up at the beginning of each chapter, but again, for those of you who haven't figured it out…there are some serious amounts of smutty smutty smuttiness in here. Anal play, bondage, humiliation…etc. Be warned.**

**Chapter Nine:**

Every muscle in Kagome's body trembled with fear and anticipation. She was finding it hard to draw breath into her almost feverishly working lungs. Eyes wide and dilated, she wriggled and writhed on the contraption she was strapped down to. There was no use. She was spread for him, ass in the air and head pointing towards the ground, completely at his mercy. As the seconds ticked by, a whimper began to work its way into her throat. She contemplated begging for mercy after all, the demon planned on giving her a total of 100 lashes, but she knew it would be an effort in futility. If there was one thing Kagome had learned about Sesshoumaru these past couple of months, it was that he _always_ did what pleased him. Especially when it came to her punishment.

A startled yip left her when his warm hand suddenly smoothed over her vulnerable backside. With firm fingers he massaged the twin globes, bringing a blush to Kagome's cheeks. It wasn't enough that he was going to spank her, he wanted to make sure that she knew he could touch her in any way he wanted to. Do whatever he wanted to with her. And right now? There wasn't much she could do about it. As frightening as her complete vulnerability was…it was also strangely erotic.

Kagome liked giving up control to Sesshoumaru, liked being dominated by such a fierce creature. He was hard, cold, and unforgiving. But she was one of the few who got to see the flames of passion burn hot and alive in his eyes, to see his control shatter as he plunged into her. She also saw, in rare moments, his quiet compassion. Tenderness. It was not something that happened frequently, but it was there in the way he ran his hands over her body, tucked her against his chest and wrapped her in a blanket. It was in his eyes when they traced over her form, taking in the dark circles and the sinking stomach.

He wasn't a complete asshole. Well...sometimes anyway. In Sesshoumaru Kagome saw a spark of promise, a hint of a better man. She wondered, sometimes, if he saw it too…and that was why he ruthlessly squashed it down. Maybe that was her fatal flaw. Despite everything he had put her through, every torture he had elicited on her poor body, she saw the good in him. Kagome had always believed that people were inherently good, and it was life that made them hard and cruel. Who was Sesshoumaru, anyway? What had he gone through to make him so very…

Kagome let out a startled scream as the first blow landed against her unprotected backside. She jerked in her restraints, her eyes wide with a mixture of shock and pain.

"Mind your manners, pet. You would not want me to add more lashes, would you?"

"Thank you! Thank you sir!" Kagome choked out the words, suddenly grateful that he had spanked her with his hand in the past. She knew he could be hitting her a lot harder with that paddle…heck, he could hit her a lot harder (and had) with his bare hand.

"Is there something you are forgetting, Kagome?"

"I-I'm not a whore, sir."

"Very, good."

And then the blows began to fall. Kagome tried her best to muffle her cries, her ass a fiery mass of pain and sensation. The paddle was wide and thick, hard and unforgiving. It came down hard on her upturned ass, blistering her cheeks with every bite. Left, then right, her upper thighs and the curve of her ass. Each time Kagome had to thank him for the blow, and remind both of them that she was not a whore.

Crazy? Maybe. Desperate? Definitely. A whore…apparently not.

By the time the first twenty blows were over, Kagome's entire body was trembling. The muscles in her thighs and calves were tight with strain. Despite being tied down, she fought against the bonds that held her helpless. Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes as her breath came in deep, panting gasps. Her backside was red, angry, and she couldn't even squirm more than an inch away from the paddle. To be so helpless…

"Do you know, pet…that you are wet?" Sesshoumaru's voice was soft with amusement and spiced with arousal. She whined softly, teeth still clenched tight around the chain that held her nipple clamps. Strong, long, fingers glided between the glistening lips of her sex, dipping into her tight channel before moving up to find the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Kagome choked back a moan, eyes still wet with unshed tears, as Sesshoumaru's devastating fingers explored her, teased her.

"If one didn't know better, girl, they might assume that you like being spanked. Did you like your punishment, Kagome?"

Kagome cried out as one digit surged into her, moving slowly in and out, curling to brush against that sensitive spot inside of her.

"N-No sir!" She gasped, inner muscles clenching hot and tight around him as he added a second finger.

"Do you like being restrained?" His dark voice, sensuous and hot, whispered softly. "Do you like being tied down to await my pleasure, bitch?"

Kagome shook her head, gasping as the action tugged harshly on the nipple clamps attached to her breasts. Frustration burned hot and alive through her. It wasn't supposed to be like this! She wasn't supposed to like what he did to her! The fact that he was working her towards an orgasm, making her admit that she liked being so vulnerable…

"Yes…sir." Kagome moaned as his thumb found her clit, slicking over the little pleasure center. Kagome tried to arch, to wiggle, to get closer to those magic hands…but she couldn't. She was strapped down, helpless to do anything but to submit to his every whim, his every touch.

Her eyes fluttered open as his other hand found the plug buried deep in her ass. Slowly he withdrew a portion of it, only to move it back in. As his fingers worked her insides, his thumb expertly smoothing over her clit, a mixture of confusing sensations bombarded Kagome. He was fucking her in the ass with that plug, something he knew that she hated, and yet he was playing with her clit building within her an almost painful arousal. Her ass was raw from the paddle, her hole stretched from the plug that was moving slowly and slickly in and out hitting nerve endings that she didn't even know she had.

"Does that feel good, pet? Do you like my fingers inside your pussy?" He whispered again, and Kagome heard the smirk in his voice as her hips tried in vain to buck into the hand that was working her so well.

"Nn, y-es. Yes sir." Kagome moaned, her cheeks flushed with mortification. Pleasure and pain. His fingers playing her like a violin while the plug moved in and out of her in a slow glide. It was uncomfortable, the stretching and the movement, but the longer Sesshoumaru played with her…that discomfort turned into something else completely.

"A-Ah!" Kagome startled moan had her toes curling and her nails biting into her palms. "Please!" She whined, trying to wiggle her hips into his hand.

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly.

"Do you want to come, girl?"

"Yes…yes…please!" Kagome panted, every nerve ending in her body on hyper alert.

"No. You will not come, not yet. Is that understood?"

Kagome's heart lurched in her chest. She was so close to the edge, so close to the precipice. Didn't she deserve this after the torture he had put her through? This orgasm promised to be a great one, teasing her, making her skin crawl and twitch as wave after wave of pleasure raced through her blood stream. The muscles in her stomach and insides clenched and quivered. She was so close to the edge, and Sesshoumaru wasn't doing anything to hold her back.

She knew if she came without his permission, it would end badly for her. The last thing she needed was more spankings.

"Please, sir." Kagome gasped, groaning and writhing. "Please let me come."

"Hn." Was Sesshoumaru's cryptic reply as his fingers picked up the pace, sending electric sparks of pleasure zinging up her spine.

"Oh god! Oh god! Sir! My Lord! Please!" Kagome writhed, chain dangling from her lips as she threw back her head in ecstasy. It was taking everything she had _not_ to come.

"Your Lord is feeling generous today, girl. You may come."

And she did. She shattered apart beneath his hands, screaming and arching, pulling at the bonds that held her down. When the last of her orgasm was drained form her, when her throat was almost raw from the screams, then and only then did his fingers withdraw from her sheath.

"You come apart so beautifully, pet." Sesshoumaru chuckled, his hand (now damp with her juices) smoothing over her raw backside.

"T-Thank…" Kagome couldn't even finish the sentence. She was too stunned by the power of the orgasm, still overloaded by all the sensation.

Which is why, when the next blow landed, she wasn't even prepared for it. A soft moan was the only thing that escaped her lips, her body twitching with the aftermath of an amazing climax.

And the blows rained down, one after another, when the pain finally pierced the fog she was laying under, it was too late.

"That's a total of sixty, pet." Sesshoumaru's hand were suddenly cradling her face, lifting her head to stare into her glassy eyes.

"I think you've had enough. You will thank this Sesshoumaru for his generosity."

Kagome blinked owlishly at him, almost delirious.

"Thanks sir." She sighed, her head lolling to the side, much to Sesshoumaru's amusement.

Sesshoumaru stared down hard at the languid, limp, form of his submissive. She was in sub space, dazed from the overwhelming amount of sensation he had inflicted on her body. Her mind could no longer differentiate between pain and pleasure…which was, unfortunately, why Sesshoumaru had to cut this session short. It wouldn't do to overly harm the girl, after all. He wanted to keep her around for a while yet.

With a smirk, he shook his head, undoing the straps that bound his little pet. Gently he scooped her limp form into his arms, marveling at how very fragile she was. A frown flickered briefly in his eyes at the slightness of her body.

She was too thin, his bitch. She wasn't eating enough, despite his orders otherwise. And it was not as if the girl lacked the appetite. Every Friday she ate well with him. Was it possible she had an eating disorder of some sort? She certainly didn't seem the type. Hn. It was a cause for concern, to be sure. Something that Sesshoumaru would have to look into. He'd punish her for not taking better care of herself, and normally would have, but she had accrued so much punishment from his hand that it seemed almost cruel to inflict more upon her.

No, his little bitch was coming along nicely. She responded well to his commands, her voice whether in pain or pleasure was music to his ears. And her face… he would never get tired of watching her face. She was an expressive creature. Her anger, her pain, her frustration and her arousal…they played so easily across her face…lit those chocolate orbs beautifully. He had never had a human before, and had never wanted one until her.

It was almost worrisome, but Sesshoumaru was far past the point of caring too much. He simply refused to let go of this girl, his bitch. She was his, blackmail or no, and walking away would never be an option for her. A darker part of him wanted her under his complete control. He wanted her in his house, under his roof…in his bed. He wanted to be the last thing she saw when she went to bed at night, and the first thing those expressive eyes of hers kissed upon waking.

If she were to live here, with him, he wouldn't have to worry about her weight, or her grades. His bitch would be well cared for, well kept. Her only purpose would be to serve his needs, whenever the whim struck him, otherwise she would be a pampered pet. A growl of approval rumbled in his chest as he carried the limp girl out of his play room, and headed toward the living room.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. There was just one thing standing in his way…the girl was still in grade school. It would be…frowned upon. Most especially by her parents. Hn. It had been years since he had first had the girl investigated. He had been lax, lazy. He was usually meticulous when it came to investigating his bed partners.

That would have to be rectified soon, Sesshoumaru thought grimly as he stared down at the girl in his arms.

Very soon.

**AN: **

So what did you think? Truth be told, I was not going to be able to write Kagome getting spanked with a paddle 100 times. Ugh. This chapter is a little shorter than other, because well, I'm planning on having real stuff happen soon.

Thank you for the awesome response in reviews guys! Wow! I feel so loved :)

I think it's time that Kagome discovered her powers…don't you? And I'm thinking of bringing Inuyasha into the story a bit…maybe an ass kicking is in order?

Shit is definitely about to hit the fan in the next chapter, so don't you worry ;)

Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. You gotta love bondage…right?

Right?

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Warnings of…well, minor violence in this chapter as well as some pretty foul language.**

**Chapter Ten:**

Sesshoumaru's fingers drummed bluntly against the smooth surface of his cherry wood desk. His golden eyed stare was narrowed on a flimsy piece of paper, held before him in his left hand. Slowly, he leaned back in his chair, his jaw hardening in disapproval as he read over Jaken's initial report. It had been three days ago that he had given his secretary this small side assignment. The man was usually more punctual, more thorough with the directives Sesshoumaru gave him, but the toady was currently in the middle of working on a very important project for the company. Sesshoumaru had made it clear to Jaken that while he expected results; he was by no means to neglect his other duties. This was not a priority.

Which was why it had taken three days for the initial report to come back. There wasn't much information here.

_Higurashi, Kagome_

_Age: 18_

_Hieght: 5' 6"_

_Currently enrolled in Tokyo Public School_

_Honors Student_

_Well-liked by Teachers and Peers_

_Formerly enrolled in Track & Field & Archery_

_Current extracurricular activities: None_

_…._

The list was made up of small tidbits, nothing really of interest. That is, until he noticed the girl had moved. Two years ago she had lived at Higurashi Shrine, on the outskirts of the city. Her current address was listed at an apartment building in a rather shadier section of town. That was strange…very strange. Sesshoumaru wondered, idly, what had caused the sudden change in fortunes for the Higurashi clan.

It also stated that she worked at Big Al's Diner…no other occupation listed. A smirk curled on his lips. Good, his little bitch was no longer taking off clothes for money. He was the only one who was allowed to see her naked, to feel her come apart around him as she cried out his name and begged for more. No, he would not share her with another. What startled him more, however, was the hours she worked at the Diner.

It seemed his little bitch was very busy indeed. Every waking hour that was not spent at school or with him, she was plugging away at that diner. Why? Clearly her family needed the money…but the hours she was working…one would think they could afford to live in a nicer section of town. Was it drugs maybe? She worked to feed her addiction. Sesshoumaru let out a soft, nearly imperceptible, growl at the thought of his bitch taking drugs. No, he would surely have noticed…

But then again, she was so skinny, so malnourished and starting to look run down. He tossed the paper onto the desk, leaning back in his chair as he contemplated the ceiling. It had been a while since he had tasted her blood, not since he had first taken her virginity, as a matter of fact. Then, her blood had tasted sweet and pure. Clean. If she was on drugs, he would have known instantly.

But that was a couple of months ago now.

Regardless, Sesshoumaru thought with a steely eyed glare, his bitch was putting in too many hours at this "Big Al's Diner". It was detracting from her schoolwork, her sleep, and her attention…to him. He'd be a liar if he said he was satisfied with their Friday nights together. No, Sesshoumaru wanted more. More time with his bitch, more time with her squealing beneath him, pleasure and pain bright in her eyes.

It was her job at the diner that was causing the majority of her problems. If she didn't work so much her grades would be significantly better, she would be better rested and more likely to put on weight. As it was Sesshoumaru could clearly see her ribs and hip bones. She was not emaciated by any means, but she was far too slight for his tastes. The Dai Youkai had been around for quite some time now, and well did he remember the days when a plump woman was considered attractive. There was more soft skin, more to hold. He stifled a growl at the thought of Kagome gaining weight, and could only image how plush her soft breasts would be.

Hn. It seemed he had it bad for the little miko. He didn't know if it was her scent, so clean and fresh and pure, or if it was her tight little body and expressive eyes. At first he had been drawn undeniably to her scent. For years it had taunted him, teased him, begging him to taste the girl who owned that sweet fragrance. It had been quite by accident that he had run into her at the club, and his conquest of her was not planned on his part. She had been human, and from a distance that was enough to keep him away from her. But when he had saw her? The beast inside of him that he had kept dormant for so long had reared its head and howled. He _had_to have her. He thought that after spending himself inside of her, after making her submit, the beast inside of him would be satiated. Would reside.

It had not. Not by a long shot.

He loved her reluctance, loved the way she fought against her true nature. His bitch was a submissive at heart, she _wanted_ to be dominated. Spanking, teasing, being forced to suck his cock…it all made her undeniably wet for him.

He smirked, unable to help himself. He still owed his bitch another forty lashes with the paddle. Perhaps he would use a riding crop next time, watch her squeal and jerk against the restraints that held her down. His cocked throbbed at the mental image, and a low, rumbling, growl left his lips at the thought of her bright red ass and cries of pain…and pleasure.

He needed more time with his bitch. And the only way to accomplish that? A slow smirk spread across his face as he paged Jaken into his office. It looked like the little toady had one more errand to run today.

Kagome sighed as she wrapped her apron around her hips, the strings wrapping twice around her hips before she tied it securely in a knot. She blew a tired breath, blowing her long bangs out of her eyes, as she slipped in the back door of Big Al's Diner. A chorus of sound greeted her entry. The clank of pots and pans, the sizzle of something sautéing on hotside, and the good natured jeers and taunts of the kitchen staff. Hiro, the head chef, gave her a hearty shout and wave, his white chef's jacket splattered with a mixture of gravies and sauces.

"Hey, the boss lady wants to see you!" He shouted, jerking his thumb over his shoulder toward the closed manager's door.

Kagome shot a nervous look at the clock, her eyes narrowing in confusion. She wasn't late…so what could Ms. Murra possibly want with her. A sickly feeling of dread pooled in her stomach, making her throat suddenly tight with nerves. She had a very, _very_ bad feeling about this. Taking a deep breath, and telling her over active imagination that she was being ridiculous, Kagome squared her shoulders and marched toward Ms. Murra's office. She knocked gently on the door, hearing the excited babble of voices.

"Come in!"

Kagome entered the small, cramped office that was more of a closet than anything else. She walked in to see Ms. Murra, a phone cradled against one shoulder, and a wide cat-ate-the-canary grin on her face. That grin flickered a bit upon seeing Kagome, waivered, before disappearing completely.

"Hold on dear, I'm going to have to call you back. She's here."

That could _not_ be good. Kagome's stomach lurched, confusion and the beginnings of panic began to war in her chest.

Ms. Murra placed the phone on the hook, her gaze falling to a worried Kagome.

"Take a seat dear, we've something to discuss." She gestured toward a ratty old chair pushed into the far corner of the room. Gingerly Kagome eased herself upon the proffered seat, half expecting what she knew her boss was going to say.

Ms. Murra, for once, seemed to be at a loss for words. Her mouth opened, closed, then opened again. She finally sighed and shrugged her shoulders in a helpless gesture.

"I'm going to level with you here Kagome…I have to fire you."

Kagome cursed softly under her breath, her hands knotting into fists as she bowed her head. She took a deep, calming breath, and then met Ms. Murra's gaze levelly.

"But…why? I'm almost never late, I work hard, and the customers like me. Why would you possibly need to fire me? Was there a complaint? I…I just don't understand."

Guilt flashed in Ms. Murra's eyes.

"Look, I told them no to begin with, Kagome. I told them where they could shove their stinkin' money. Loyalty…it's important to us here at Big Al's. But… when they asked me how much it would take to can you…I laughed and said ten thousand dollars. Never, _never_, did I expect them to actually…" Here she floundered, her hands flopping on her lap like fish out of water.

"They are _paying_ me ten thousand dollars to let you go, Kagome. We could really use the money!" She hurried to explain, her voice contrite.

"The ice machine has been broken for the past month, we've been borrowing the ice from the movie theater next door. The air conditioning needs to be updated, and we need a new roof…I couldn't say no. I'm sorry. I hope you can understand."

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock. Ten _thousand_ dollars? Who the hell would pay such an exorbitant amount of money to get her fired?

"I don't understand…who…?"

Ms. Murra shrugged again, as seemingly bewildered as Kagome. "I don't know, Kagome. He didn't tell me. He just said that his employer would be really pleased…it was weird. He kept referring to his boss as his Lord."

Every muscle in Kagome's body went rigid, as shock set in. No…it couldn't be. Could it? He wouldn't…

A low, angry, growl left her lips as she surged to her feet.

He totally fucking would. And did.

Rage turned Kagome's vision red. She stormed out of the office, the door slamming and shivering on its hinges as she burst through it. The curious and shocked stares of her co-workers, well…ex coworkers, did little to stop her rampage.

He had gone _too_ far this time. Pure, unadultered anger rushed through her, nails digging bloody furrows into her palms as she slammed out the back door and stomped to her jeep. Old Faithful rocked with the force of her closing the door, her hands trembling with rage as she turned the key in the ignition. Righteous anger burned through her veins, making her heart beat triple time.

Never before had she been this angry, this enraged. He had no right. **No right, goddammit!** With a snarl on her lips and fire snapping in her eyes, Kagome floored her Jeep and headed toward the richer part of town.

He was dead meat.

Kagome's Jeep squealed to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru's mini-mansion. The smell of burning rubber filled the air as she stormed up the walk toward his front door. With a snarl, she pounded on the door, her anger turning her face a hot pink.

Almost indolently Sesshoumaru opened that door, a silver eyebrow arched in curiosity at the sight of the enraged miko standing before him. She was dressed in her work uniform, an angry scowl on her face as her brown eyes snapped fire at him.

He smirked, he couldn't help it. It seemed the little chit had gone to work and had an unexpected surprise. He opened his mouth to tell her the new expectations he had for her… but was never given the chance. Instead a sharp, surprisingly strong, slap was delivered to his cheek with enough force to snap his head to the left.

"How _fucking_ dare you." His bitch growled at him, her hands that were usually so small and delicate found his chest and_ pushed. _Sesshoumaru, not expecting the attack nor the rage, stumbled backwards into his own home. Golden eyes widened in what could only be construed as shock as Kagome stormed into his home, kicking the door shut behind her.

"How fucking **_dare_**you!" She reiterated, her hands clenching into little fists at her sides as she slowly paced toward him, like a lioness seeking her prey.

"Is it your life goal, Sesshoumaru, to fuck with my life? What have I ever done to you to deserve this!? Nothing! I've done everything you've ever asked me to, every single perverted, demeaning thing that you have demanded of me. Week after week I have put up with you, taken whatever punishments you've felt I deserve. I've kept my head down and my mouth shut, hoping that you'd come around and be a decent human be-" she cut herself off with a jagged, almost maniacal laugh.

"I forgot there for a second that you're actually a _demon_ in every sense of the word_."_ She sneered the word, her upper lip lifting in distaste.

"Girl, you will cease your-"

"No!" Kagome threw her hand up, her eyes narrowed in outrage. "No, you've had your say for the past two and a half months. It's my turn now, asshole."

She ignored the warning growl at the disrespectful tone.

"I bust my ass to make everyone happy. I go to school, I work hard and try to get all my assignments done. I go to work at the diner and bust my ass every night for the measly tips from a bunch of strangers, relying on their kindness in order to make ends meet. I go home and do my homework…and maybe if I'm lucky I get a few hours of sleep before doing it all again. My only day off is spent with _you."_ She growled lowly, a strange buzzing filling her ears as her rage poured hot and clear through her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened marginally at the pure reiki that was pouring off of his bitch. Her holy energies, though lessened by the fact that he had taken her virginity, were none the less impressively strong. He grit his teeth after wave after wave of holy energy poured off the girl in front of him.

"Instead of spending time with my family, instead of catching up on my homework or even catching up on sleep, I come here so that you can beat me. Spank me. Belittle me. Punish me. And for what? So that you won't go to my mother and friends with incriminating pictures of me. Pictures of me taking off my clothes for money, stripping, so that I could pay the bills. So that my little brother could get the medicine he needs to fight his cancer."

Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath at her admission.

"And now, I go to work. A job that I never wanted in the first place, a job where I have to bust my ass 6 days out of the week to make even a _fraction_ of what I used to make…to find that I no longer have a job because some rich, pompous, _asshole_ decided I didn't need one. So you know what, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome growled the words, slowly advancing on him.

"Fuck you. _Fuck_ your blackmail. I don't need to take your shit anymore. You want to hand those pictures out, ruin my life? Go right ahead. _Anything_ would be better than spending one more miserable minute in your domineering, sadistic, company."

"Kagome, I didn't-"

He never got to finish the sentence. Kagome snarled. "Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare!" She swung the fist that had been knotted at her side, connecting squarely with that arrogant, regal, jaw of his.

"Goodbye Sesshoumaru. Go find someone else to screw over."

And then she spat, actually spat, on the ground at his feet before turning on her heel and storming out of his house.

Sesshoumaru reached a hand up to rub at his aching jaw. The miko was by no means physically strong, but her punch had been strong only because of the amount of holy energy that came with it. He knew that the skin, where her hand had connected with his face, would be red and burnt.

He hadn't realized. He…hadn't known.

What…had he done?

**AN:**

Alright guys…I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I really struggled with this chapter for some reason. Had to listen to my muse (Disturbed) in order to write this. Kagome might be a little out of character in this one…only because she swears so much. But… heck, I feel like she reached a breaking point. Are you surprised? Let me know what you thought of this smutless chapter.

**REVIEW!**

**(You know you wanna!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Kagome laid her head down on her desk, her geometry book opened and used as a rather uncomfortable pillow.

It had been two days since she had stormed into Sesshoumaru's house and given him, a rather deserved, piece of her mind. It had taken a long time for the anger to subside, her heart was still raw with it, and Kagome had spent the last two days catching up on her homework and job hunting(which was easier said than done). It seemed like no one was hiring right now, and her shoes were starting to acquire holes in the soles from the constant walking around.

Once the anger had subsided, which admittedly took a long time, utter exhaustion had taken its place. Kagome was simply too warn out, both physically and emotionally, to really think about the repercussions of her actions. Once the anger had faded though, a gruesome reality had stared her point blank in the face. She was screwed. Totally and completely. In an attempt to stop her worrying…she had furiously begun working on her homework, trying to catch up with the rest of her classes.

Two hours later found her slumped over her desk, her head pillowed in her arms as she rehashed the past few days. Anger was still alive in her heart at the thought of what Sesshoumaru had done to her. She groaned, rubbing at her aching temples, at the thought of having to go out and find another job. There weren't that many places hiring right now, and although it would be easier for her to get a job waitressing now that she had experience, it would take time.

Time that she really didn't have.

Rent was due the beginning of next week, as was the bill for Souta's hospital stay. Her heart ached at the thought of her little brother, and not for the first time did she wish that she could do better by him. He was such a fighter, a good kid, with an indomitable spirit. But after the months upon months of failed treatments, Kagome could see the strain in his smile. His eyes simply didn't light up as brightly as they used to.

She bit down gently on her lower lip. Her little brother was starting to give up. Her hands clenched into fists, and she slowly pushed herself upright to stare gloomily at the ceiling. She couldn't imagine a life without her little brother in it. He was too young to have cancer. There was too much life left for him to live. He hadn't gone to a school dance yet, hadn't held hands with a girl he liked, or kissed. He hadn't made it to high school yet, and got into trouble by staying out late with his friends.

There was so much left for him to experience, that Kagome's heart felt tender and bruised with regret. Regret because it was a very real possibility that her little brother wouldn't make it. That he would never get to experience the things she had. His first love, his first dance, his first car.

She was doing all that she could, and it just wasn't enough. She was frustrated with her life, and rightfully so. And yet?

She groaned again, thunking her head against the geometry book she was using as a makeshift pillow.

Although it had felt great, delicious even, to tell Sesshoumaru just where he could shove his blackmail…a small part of her couldn't help but regret it. He could use that information to ruin her life. With those pictures, he could single handedly make sure that she never got a job in this town again. He could show her principal, her teachers, her friends and her family. She swallowed hard on the sudden lump in her throat and closed her eyes against the thought of what her mother's face would look like when she saw those pictures. She could already see the tears, the shame.

Kagome didn't doubt for a second that Sesshoumaru would use his blackmail against her. He was, above all else, a ruthless business man. And although he did at times seem to genuinely care for her…

She had barged into his house.

She had slapped him across the face, pushed him, and then punched him square in the jaw. And although her lips quirked upwards into an unrepentant smirk at the thought, the thumb of her left hand tracing over the sore knuckles of her right, she couldn't help but groan.

He was going to _destroy_ her.

If she were smart, she'd hurry back to his house right now, get down on her knees and grovel for his forgiveness. She couldn't afford pride right now, not when there was so much riding so heavy upon her shoulders.

She wouldn't do it though.

At least not right now. Maybe not ever. Although the thought of what Sesshoumaru could do had her stomach tied in knots, the thought of getting down on her knees and begging for his forgiveness was…

Ugh.

It wasn't that she didn't like Sesshoumaru. She would be a liar if she said she couldn't find one redeemable trait in the demon lord turned business man. He could be gentle, he could be kind. He liked to take care of her, to make sure she was eating well. And he always cuddled with her, stroked her hair and back, after their…sessions. She just wished that they had met under different circumstances. That their relationship had been…consensual.

The dynamic in the relationship would have certainly been different, that's for sure. Although Kagome doubted Sesshoumaru would be any less of an egotistical, utterly dominating, control freak… she would have been there because she _wanted_ to be, not because of blackmail.

There was no use wishing for things that could never be, she thought on a despondent sigh, twirling her pencil between her fingers. Hitting Sesshoumaru in that smugly arrogant face had felt…delicious. Wonderful. Amazing and freeing.

So why did her heart hurt so much?

She bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to fight back the hot wash of tears that pricked at her eyes. She had been doing well for the past couple of days, determined to move forward with her life and make the best of a bad situation. But she was just so tired and lost. And lonely.

Today was Friday…and instead of getting ready to go spend time with Sesshoumaru…she was at home doing homework and worrying about what tomorrow would bring.

Kagome never realized how…almost therapeutic her time with Sesshoumaru was. She would be a liar if she said she enjoyed everything he did to her body, that some of it didn't make her rip roaring mad... but when she was with him she never once worried about tomorrow. She never thought about her brother's cancer, the bills that kept piling up, the new worry lines developing on her mother's brow. She didn't worry about her friend's pointed questions, the pity and confusion in their eyes, nor did she worry about school and her slipping grades (well, not _usually_). When she was with Sesshoumaru the only thing she had to worry about was pleasing him.

She liked how he took control, how he took care of her even when she didn't want him to. She even…liked some of the things he did to her. And now that was over. They were over. She would never see him again unless it was because he wanted to further ruin her life.

The floodgates opened as emotion wracked her body. Kagome buried her face in the crook of her arm to muffle her cries as hot tears leaked out the corners of her eyes. She bit back a sob, fighting back the feelings that were hollowing out her chest and making her ache and hurt. She was exhausted, she was scared, and she was lonely. No one understood her, or what she was going through. What her family was going through. Her mother would be so disappointed when she learned about Kagome stripping, her Grandfather would be so ashamed. She'd have to find a job somewhere that wouldn't care that she had once taken her clothes off for money.

Sobs wracked her body, shook her slight frame, she couldn't breathe around the ache in her chest. She hadn't cried this hard in ages, and the release of emotion that had been plaguing her for days almost felt good. She sobbed hard, barely able to squeeze one breath in as she wheezed another out. She was going to hyper ventilate if she didn't…

One second she had been bawling her eyes out, and the next she found herself on her knees in the bathroom, bent over the toilet as she dry heaved.

After what felt like an eternity, the sick feeling in her belly ebbed. With a hand shaking from fatigue, Kagome flushed the toilet and climbed to her feet with a groan. She went to the sink and immediately rinsed her mouth out with water, splashing more of the cold liquid on her hot cheeks and neck. She hadn't gotten that upset since she was a child. Taking deep, calming, breaths Kagome forced her emotions back. Locked them up.

What was she doing? Sitting her crying like a little kid?

As if no one else in her family was suffering. She squared her shoulders and firmed her jaw, ignoring the quiver of her lower lip. She had to be strong. For her family. For her brother.

For…herself.

Because to admit to the emotion that was now locked away tight in the recesses of her mind was to admit that she yearned for the man who had so abused her. That she cared deeply for him and that…part of her loved him. Which was why she felt so betrayed, so belittled, so used…and just plain stupid. Never, in a million years, would Sesshoumaru ever feel the same way. To him, she was just a toy, a play thing to be trifled with. Her wants and needs didn't matter. They never had.

And that was, perhaps, what hurt the most.

Perhaps a lesser man would feel shame, remorse, or guilt for what had transpired in his home two days prior. But Sesshoumaru was by no means a man, he was a demon. A powerful demon, and one of the most powerful demons left alive today, no less.

He stalked across the beige carpet of his office, golden eyes narrowed and a perpetual snarl on his lips.

The Lord of the West was not ashamed…he was _infuriated_.

How dare she?

He had long ago given into the beast's anger, the rage that boiled and bubbled up inside of him. A part of him had wanted to go tearing after her, throw his bitch over his shoulder and drag her kicking and screaming back into his house. The only thing that had stopped him was his iron control and a sense of propriety. That, and the fact that Sesshoumaru simply refused to chase after a human.

Admittedly, he had been shocked at first, startled at the admission that had spilled past those pouty lips he so enjoyed wrapped around his cock. Shock had given way, however, to outrage. Did she not understand what she was to him? After all this time? Did she not know to whom she belonged? How dare she think she could simply walk away from him, as if she had a choice in the matter.

No, the girl had strutted into his house furious as hell and verbally accosted him before flaring her miko powers at him. An angry smirk curled on his lips as he rubbed the still raw spot on his jaw where her small fist had connected with his face. To be honest, that show of defiance only made the beast inside of him crave her more. She was his, his to dominate, his to fuck, his to care for.

And she had _lied_ to him.

If he were in a reasonable mood, Sesshoumaru would be able to admit that the girl hadn't _actually_ lied to him. What she had done, in his opinion, was worse. She had withheld the truth, worked harder and longer than she had to. No, Sesshoumaru couldn't cure the boy, her younger brother who had cancer, but he had the money to make life easier for her family. He had the means to give the boy the best doctors in the country, hell, the world. And what had his bitch done? Had she gone to her alpha and asked for help? For aid?

No. She had turned her back on him, kept her head down, and kept plodding stubbornly forward. Did she not realize how much of an insult that was?

Long claws bit bloody furrows into his palms as an animalistic snarl left his lips. He had to get a reign on his emotions. It was embarrassing, to be so infuriated by nothing more than a slip of a girl. A girl with the sweetest scent, softest hair, and most beautiful smile that he had ever seen.

A low growl rumbled out of his throat. He refused to be like his father. Refused to admit what his beast was so badly trying to tell him.

The girl was his. His to fuck, his to tame, his to dominate. Her problems were his problems, her pain his pain. Why had she not shared with him such pertinent information? Why had she kept that from him? What…must she think of him? He had been mentally wracking his brain for days, going back and forth between sullen and infuriated.

What was worse was that it was becoming increasingly difficult for the stoic demon to remain calm and collected while at work. He had already cancelled meetings for the past two days, refusing to let anyone see him in such a state. Jaken, his secretary and general underling, was the only one who was privy to the demon lord's ire. The small, impish, man scurried about the office with hunched shoulders and wide bulging eyes as he tried to stay out of Sesshoumaru's way.

Speaking of the irritating little man…

"Jaken."

With his demonic hearing, Jaken was soon hovering in the doorway of Sesshoumaru's office, wringing his hands nervously before him.

"Y-yes, milord?"

"Is it done?"

"Oh yes, milord! Both of them have been paid in full. Is there anything else you need, sir?"

The toady wheedled, his reed thin voice cracking with nerves.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him, instead the demon lord walked behind his desk and settled behind it. One long leg slung over the other as he leaned back in the fine leather chair.

"You are dismissed, Jaken." The demon lord spoke after a couple minutes of the smaller man hovering awkwardly in the doorway.

"Yes, milord." He bobbed his head before scurrying out the door and closing it softly behind him.

A slow smirk pulled at the corner of Sesshoumaru's lips.

It would be interesting to see how long it took for his bitch to come storming into his office. When that happened? His golden eyes glittered dangerously.

He had every intention of bending the girl over his desk and having his way with her.

AN:

This chapter is short, and late for a variety of reasons. I'm so sorry about the delay, but for whatever reason I just can't seem to shake this cold! I turn into the world's biggest baby when I'm sick XP That, and I'm in process of trying to find a house (urrgh- headache city). And the toddler has been keeping me on my toes, not to mention the baby in my belly that likes to do jumping jacks when I'm trying to sleep. I've gotten some questions about when I update...Whenever the mood strikes me. I have no sort of time frame. Sometimes the muse is there, and sometimes it's just not. If I force it, it just comes out...bleh.

-.-'

What did we think of Sesshoumaru's reaction this chapter? I felt that this would be the most realistic for his character thus far. He's not the type to apologize… but we'll see. I think Kagome is going to have more of a backbone from here on out. Which will, uh, make for some interesting situations ;)

ANYWAY! A thousand thank yous for all of the wonderful reviews. I had no idea that many people read my stories! I woke up the next morning and thought for sure there was a computer glitch or something. Nope, you guys are all just that awesome!

When do I update? Whenever the mood strikes me. I have no sort of time frame. Sometimes the muse is there, and sometimes it's just not.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review Please**

**:D**


End file.
